Set things right
by Elisabeth Canden
Summary: Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Coucou à tous, voici une nouvelle fic, un UA où quelqu'un va accorder à Sirius la chance de retourner dans le passé pour corriger certaines erreurs. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, pour l'instant, ce n'est que le prologue, donc pas beaucoup d'action en perspective. Pour les lecteurs qui suivent revenge is so sweet, je réutiliserai des personnages de cette fic, dont Evana Black et surtout Elisabeth et Emmett Black entre autre.

Merci à mon bêta Andeor pour son travail rapide et ses corrections trés utiles.

Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient sauf Evana Black

**Set things right.**

Prologue.

Il se sentait tomber. L'obscurité qui l'envahissait, l'enveloppait telle un cocon protecteur. Cela sembla durer un temps infini, mais par un étrange coup du hasard, il continuait d'entendre ce qui se passait au-dessus de lui. Remus en train de tenter de retenir Harry, les membres de l'ordre qui continuaient de se battre. Harry lancer un impardonnable à celle qui venait de le projeter à travers le voile. Dumbledore se battre contre Voldemort.

Mais qu'est**-**ce que c'est que ce voile ? songea Sirius. Est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ? Ce n'est pas si douloureux que ça finalement.

Il continuait à tomber, et les bruits au-dessus de sa tête se faisaient de plus en plus distants. Sirius aurait voulu que ça s'arrête, ce n'était pas très confortable, de tomber comme ça.

Puis, soudainement, la lumière revint et Sirius atterrit en douceur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il se trouvait dans une immense pièce remplie de fenêtres qui laissaient entrer le soleil. Cette vue l'emplit de joie, lui qui était resté cloîtré plus d'un an dans les pénombres malfaisantes du square Grimmauld. Il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis tellement longtemps.

Il se releva et continua d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Au bout de quelques secondes il reconnut la pièce, c'était le salon des parents de James Potter. L'endroit où il avait été le plus heureux, il s'en souvenait**. **Mais se retrouver dans cette pièce lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré éviter. Des souvenirs heureux. James et lui**,** les parents de son ami qui l'avaient traité comme s'il était un membre de leur petite famille si heureuse. Et il les avait remerciésen menant à la mort James et Lily. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Même au bout de quatorze ans, penser à eux était toujours aussi douloureux.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses sombres réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas vu**es **depuis le 31 octobre 1981.

Lily, James, murmura-t-il aux deux silhouettes qui s'avançaient vers lui en souriant. James tendait les bras vers lui et Lily avait l'air si heureuse**.** Sirius ne se fit pas prier, et se rua vers son meilleur ami. Ils s'étreignirent, et Sirius dut refouler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

**«** Tout va bien**, **Patmol, dit alors Lily de sa douce voix apaisante.

**-** Je suis mort ? demanda celui-ci., sans que cela ne soit vraiment une question. Cependant, les mines sur les visages de ses amis le surprirent.

**- **Techniquement non, répondit James Potter, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme.

**-** Je ne comprends pas, répondit Sirius, perplexe. Je suis avec vous, et ne le prenez pas mal les amis mais vous êtes morts. Cette dernière réplique fit sourire le couple. On est où ? Au paradis ?

**-** Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites de te retrouver au paradis**,** Patmol ? plaisanta James. Non, ici nous sommes dans une sorte de passage entre les deux mondes, d'après ce que nous avons compris.

**-** C'est Ava qui nous envoyé ici, à ta rencontre, expliqua Lily. Ava est le nom de la Mort, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air perplexe de Sirius. Elle a une mission pour toi.

**-** Quelle est cette mission ? demanda Sirius, qui n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Quand il avait vu James et Lily, il s'était réjoui de pouvoir enfin revoir ses amis. Hormis Remus et Harry, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui sur terre. Bien sur cela l'attristait d'abandonner Harry, il était sa dernière famille, et il aurait voulu l'aider dans son combat contre Voldemort, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Mais revoir James et Lily, et tous leurs amis qui étaient morts durant la première guerre, cette possibilité l'emplissait de joie, et puis, pouvoir revoir Evana, l'ancien amour de sa vie…elle lui avait tant manqué toutes ces années….

**-** On ne sait pas vraiment**, **vieux, dit James. Elle doit arriver dans quelques instants pour t'expliquer, elle nous a juste envoyé ici pour te réceptionner en quelque sorte.

Sirius hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Au lieu de ça, il dévisagea longuement ses deux amis. Ils n'avaient pas changé depuis quatorze ans, apparemment, être mort permettait de ne prendre aucune ride.

**-** Ça fait du bien de vous voir, dit-il alors soudainement d'une voix enrouée. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il, pour…

Lily posa alors la main sur son épaule tandis que James secouait la tête avec incrédulité.

**-** Tu crois vraiment qu'on t'en veut Sirius ? demanda-t-il. Si j'avais été à ta place j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir que Peter était le traître ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il, et Lily acquiesça de la tête

**- **Au contraire, merci d'avoir veillé sur Harry ces deux dernières années, dit-elle.

Les trois amis sourirent en même temps, puis se mirent à discuter en attendant l'arrivée d'Ava**.** Sirius ne se lassait pas de voir James en chair et en os, parler et rire, de voir Lily, douce et sarcastique en même temps, gronder son mari quand celui-ci se montrait trop gamin. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et Sirius avait pu retourner quatorze ans en arrière, à une époque où, malgré la guerre et les dangers, il était heureux, et entouré de personnes qu'il aimait. Il aurait pu rester comme cela pour l'éternité.

Mais la Mort avait d'autres projets pour lui.

Alors que les deux anciens maraudeurs se remémoraient des blagues qu'ils avaient faites durant leurs jeunesses et les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, sous l'œil faussement désapprobateur de Lily, la porte s'ouvrit, et une femme entra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Sirius eut le souffle coupé en apercevant cette femme, dont la beauté n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de sa maléfique cousine. La femme avait en effet des cheveux d'un noir de jais aux reflets presque bleutés, ses yeux étaient d'un gris glacial, et elle semblait sans âge. Elle était belle et racé, et eut-elle été quelqu'un d'autre que la Mort, Sirius aurait probablement tenté de la séduire.

**- **Sirius Orion Black, dit-elle d'une voix ferme en s'avançant vers lui. Je suis Ava.

**-** Oui on m'a parlé de vous, répondit celui-ci d'un ton trés sérieux. Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que je fais ici et ce qui va m'arriver ? demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers la femme. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'ancien détenu éprouvait une légère crainte. Il était évident que cette femme était puissante, déterminée, et qu'elle ne se laissait marcher les pieds par personne. C'est plutôt logique, quand on a un tel travail, songea Sirius.

**-** J'ai une mission pour vous, répondit-elle d'un ton énigmatique. Une chance pour vous de recommencer à zéro et de remettre les choses en ordre.

Note de l'auteur: voila qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Vous aimez, vous détestez? J'attends avec impatience plein de reviews pour connaître vos avis sur cette nouvelle fic (fais des yeux de chat potté!) voila, bisoux à tous et à trés bientôt!


	2. Chapter 2: retour dans le passé

Coucou à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de set things right, pas vraiment d'action, mais une présentation des plans de Sirius. Bonne lecture à tous et merci à mes reviewers et à mon bêta pour avoir corrigé aussi vite et aussi bien.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient sauf Evana Black et d'éventuels autres OC qui apparaitront plus tard dans l'histoire.

Chapitre 1 : retour dans le passé.

Sirius se retourna dans son lit. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête, et pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, mais quand même, c'était très désagréable.

Sirius garda les yeux fermés et tenta de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé la veille pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Il se souvenait de l'appel de Rogue à Grimmauld Square pour prévenir l'ordre qu'Harry était tombé dans un piège de Voldemort et se trouvait au Ministère de la magie pour tenter de délivrer un Sirius qui en réalité s'ennuyait profondément chez lui.

Il se souvenait être allé au Ministère pour sauver son filleul, passant outre les mises en garde des autres membres de l'ordre.

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, et ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revint alors avec une grande clarté.

Il était tombé à travers le voile, mais la mort, Ava, lui avait dit qu'il avait droit à une seconde chance, qu'il allait retourner dans le passé pour changer le cours des choses et créer un monde meilleur. Seulement voilà, Ava n'avait pas jugé bon de lui préciser l'époque à laquelle elle allait le renvoyer.

Sirius était donc revenu à la case départ. Où se trouvait-il, et plus précisément, quand se trouvait-il ?

« Pourvu que je ne sois pas retombé en enfance, songea-t-il. C'était une des pires périodes de ma vie. Et tant qu'à faire, espérons que je sois revenu à l'époque où j'étais déjà parti de chez mes parents. »

Sirius finit par ouvrir les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se trouvait dans le dortoir de Poudlard qu'il avait occupé pendant sept ans avec ses meilleurs amis. Et en effet, il entrevit la forme de James sous sa couette. Le lit de Remus était vide ainsi que celui de Peter. Le traître Peter, songea-t-il avec amertume. Qu'allait-il faire à ce sujet ? Devait-il rejeter Peter dès maintenant pour ce qu'il avait fait, ou tenter de le sauver ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'était-il supposé changer exactement ? Bien sûr, il était hors de question qu'il laisse Lily et James mourir, mais que devait-il faire ? Sirius remua dans son lit. Première chose, il devait découvrir quel jour on était. Jetant un coup d'œil à son corps, il songea qu'il devait avoir 16, peut-être 17 ans, il était donc revenu durant sa sixième ou septième année.

Sirius sortit de son lit et jeta un regard ému à James, son meilleur ami, qui ronflait sous sa couette. Sirius ignorait s'il devait le réveiller ou pas. Mais s'ils avaient cours Remus l'aurait probablement déjà réveillé.

Sirius décida de ne pas se précipiter, et d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois sous le jet d'eau brûlant il se détendit quelque peu et apprécia la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Après tout, qui d'autre avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir retourner dans le passé pour réparer ses erreurs, empêcher la mort d'êtres aimés, qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de changer le cours des choses pour le meilleur ?

Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre, telle était la grande question. Il ne pouvait pas débouler comme ça et révéler que Pettigrew n'allait pas tarder à les trahir et tuer James et Lily… Il ne pouvait pas dire que beaucoup d'entre eux allaient mourir durant la première guerre, qu'il allait bientôt y avoir une prophétie concernant Harry Potter qui le désignerait comme celui qui serait capable de vaincre Voldemort. Comment donc allait-il changer le passé, enfin, le futur, maintenant ?

Première chose, découvrir la date du jour. En se rendant dans son dortoir alors qu'il s'essuyait les cheveux, il regarda par la fenêtre et constata qu'il neigeait. Premier indice, songea Sirius avec fierté, on doit être en décembre ou en janvier. Oui, mais de quelle année ?

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la malle de Remus, qui était la plus ordonnée des quatre. Farfouillant dedans, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, un manuel de potions pour un sixième année.

Bingo, on est en 1975 ou 1976, je suis en sixième année ! réfléchit Sirius. Si seulement je pouvais trouver un calendrier, ou au moins savoir quel jour de la semaine on est !

Sirius décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de s'habiller et de descendre dans la grande salle. Il finirait bien par trouver Remus et pourrait y glaner quelques indices.

Une fois dans la grande salle il repéra Remus en compagnie de Peter et d'Alice Simmons, une gryffondor de septième année. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il se dirigea vers ses meilleurs amis.

« Tiens Sirius, tu es déjà levé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus d'un ton ironique, ne relevant même pas les yeux de son bol de céréales. Pourtant, Sirius pouvait apercevoir qu'il avait l'air malade. Apparemment la pleine lune devait être proche.

- Oui, comment ça se fait que tu sois levé à 9h un samedi matin ? » demanda Peter avec curiosité, fixant ses petits yeux de rats sur Sirius, qui dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le kedavradiser sur le champ. Calme toi Sirius, ce n'est que Peter et ce n'est pas encore un mangemort, tu peux encore changer les choses, James et Lily ne mourront pas dans ce futur ! songea-t-il avec férocité. Souviens-toi que tu dois agir comme un adolescent de seize ans et que personne ne doit découvrir ton secret !

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'assit près de Remus, et, comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était plus jeune, il se servit dans l'assiette de toasts de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci le regarda avec un air plus affectueux qu'exaspéré et des vagues de souvenir submergèrent alors l'ancien détenu. Des souvenirs de Poudlard où les maraudeurs régnaient sur le château, des souvenirs du mariage de Lily et James, de l'ordre, de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Et Sirius se fit la promesse de faire en sorte que le passé change, et de sauver ses amis, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

James Potter les rejoignit environ une heure plus tard, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais et l'air très endormi. Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient restés dans la grande salle et discutaient tranquillement. Sirius avait ainsi appris que les vacances de Noël approchaient à grands pas, et si ses souvenirs étaient bons, en sixième année ils avaient tous passés Noël chez les Potter, chez qui il vivait depuis la fin de sa cinquième année. En effet, Sirius s'était enfui deux semaines à peine après qu'il soit rentré chez lui, ne supportant plus sa famille et leur allégeance à Voldemort. Il s'était donc réfugié chez James dont les parents l'avaient recueilli comme un second fils et ses propres parents l'avaient brûlé de la tapisserie des Black. Mais tout cela n'avait plus d'importance aujourd'hui.

« Vous avez vu Lily ? fut la première question que posa James et Sirius dut se retenir de rire. Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, l'obsession de James pour Lily avait failli le rendre fou. Il prononçait son prénom au moins cinquante fois par jour et cherchait continuellement à savoir où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait.

Remus poussa un soupir d'exaspération et répondit.

- Elle est à la bibliothèque, et ne cherche même pas à aller la rejoindre si tu ne veux pas être encore une fois interdit de bibliothèque pendant un mois, lui conseilla Remus. () Sirius gloussa à ce souvenir.

James poussa un petit soupir ennuyé et commença à déjeuner.

- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il la bouche remplie de toasts.

- Tu as des devoirs à rendre pour lundi, et je suis sûr qu'aucun de vous trois ne les a encore fait, dit Remus sur un ton faussement sévère.

- Mais Lunard, on a encore dimanche ! s'exclama Peter.

- Tu parles, vous allez vous y prendre dimanche soir à la dernière minute comme d'habitude, soupira Remus.

- Ben à quoi serviraient les nuits si ce n'est pas pour faire nos devoirs ? demanda James d'un ton sincèrement intrigué.

- Tu es bien calme, Patmol, ce matin, remarqua alors Remus, préférant probablement changer de sujet. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami animagus. Ce n'est pas ton genre. »

Sirius haussa les épaules mais ne répondit rien. Son regard venait de se poser sur une Serdaigle qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, seule, et se dirigeait vers sa table.

Evana Partison. La seule fille qu'il avait véritablement aimée. Ils étaient sortis ensemble en milieu de septième année, mais Sirius avait fait l'erreur plus que stupide de rompre avec elle quelques mois après qu'ils eurent quitté Poudlard. Il avait invoqué le fait qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'engager, mais la vérité, c'était qu'il était si terrifié de la perdre, à cause de la guerre, que comme un lâche il avait préféré fuir. Il se souvint que James avait été furieux et lui avait fait la leçon. James savait pertinemment que Sirius faisait quelque chose qu'il allait regretter très longtemps, mais Sirius avait renié son côté gryffondor et avait rompu.

Et James avait eu raison. Toutes ces années à Azkaban, Evana avait occupé ses pensées. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, si elle était mariée, si elle avait des enfants. Etait-elle heureuse ? Pensait-elle quelque fois à lui ? Et puis quand il avait revu Lunard, il avait osé lui demander ce qu'elle était devenue.

_« Tu as des nouvelles d'Evana Partison, demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, alors que les deux maraudeurs étaient assis dans la cuisine __de square grimmauld__. Il n'osait regarder dans les yeux de son ami, il n'osait lui dire qu'il pensait à elle continuellement depuis qu'il avait rompu. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, lâche._

_Il sentit Remus hésiter, et il eut peur. S'_il_ était arrivé quelque chose à Evana…_

_- Je suis désolée Sirius, dit-il d'une voix si basse que Sirius dut tendre l'oreille. Elle est morte juste après la chute de _V_oldemort, assassinée par des _M_angemorts, mais on n'a jamais retrouvé les coupables._

_Sirius se leva, sans dire un mot, et prit une bouteille de whisky _Pur-Feu_ qu'il gardait dissimulé_e _au fond d'un placard. _

_- Tu en veux _?_ » proposa-t-il à son ami, évitant de le regarder. Remus accepta et Sirius lui servit un verre. Lui but le sien d'un seul coup. Le whisky lui brûla la gorge, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de la douleur qu'il ressentait, qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Il sentit des larmes lui picoter les yeux. Remus posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami et Sirius le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Et il craqua._

Cette nuit avait été une des pires de sa vie, juste après la nuit du 31 octobre 1987. Malgré toutes ses précautions, il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger. Il aurait préféré savoir qu'elle était mariée et heureuse, qu'elle l'avait oublié ou le croyait coupable. Tout plutôt que ça.

Elle s'assit à sa table et tout en déjeunant elle feuilletait un livre, apparemment passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage qu'il avait du mal à voir, ses gestes étaient gracieux et élégants, révélateurs du fait qu'elle venait d'une ancienne famille de sangs-purs, héritière de Rowena Serdaigle pour être plus précis.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, Sirius et Evana étaient amis. Elle le taquinait sur sa liste impressionnante de conquêtes et il la faisait rire par ses blagues et son côté enfantin. Ils étaient complètement opposés, mais allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Il est hors de question que j'attende encore un an avant de sortir avec elle, songea-t-il avec détermination. Et une fois qu'on sera ensemble, il ne sera pas question que je l'abandonne. Je ne répéterai pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Je la protégerai, tout comme je protégerai les maraudeurs, Lily et Harry.

oOoOoOoO

« Salut Lily, dit James avec une voix remplie d'espoir à la préfète qui se trouvait dans la salle commune, seule, en train de faire ses devoirs, le soleil se couchait et les maraudeurs avaient passé une excellente journée ensemble. En voyant James et ses trois amis, son visage se durcit.

- S'il te plait laisse moi tranquille Potter, j'étais en train d'apprécier cette journée et tu es en train de me la gâcher, si c'est pour me demander encore une fois de sortir avec toi, la réponse est non, dit-elle d'une voix dure, replongeant son regard dans son livre.

- Mais je…commença James en passant la main dans ses cheveux, et Sirius décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir.

- Viens Cornedrue, on va aller faire une partie de cartes explosives avec les elfes de maison, proposa-t-il, ou plutôt imposa-t-il en tirant son ami par la manche vers le tableau de la grosse dame. Les deux autres maraudeurs le suivirent, abasourdis. En temps normal, Sirius était le premier à encourager James et à tenter de convaincre Lily qu'elle devait sortir avec son meilleur ami, c'était le premier à convaincre James de tenter encore et encore, à lui donner des conseils plus foireux les uns que les autres. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda James une fois que Sirius l'eut lâché. Celui-ci lui jeta un petit sourire énigmatique et pressa le pas en direction des cuisines où les Maraudeurs étaient accueillis en maîtres par les elfes de maison. Une fois () devant l'entrée, Sirius chatouilla le tableau et la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit.

Après que les elfes leur eurent apportés friandises et victuailles, ils s'installèrent à table et Sirius commença à parler.

- Je crois que tu t'y prends de la mauvaise manière avec Evans, Jamesie, dit-il en enfournant une part de tarte au chocolat dans sa bouche. Il faut que tu la joue plus cool et moins accro, il faut qu'elle croie que tes sentiments sont réels et qu'elle n'est pas le simple résultat d'un pari débile qu'on aurait fait. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter comme un Maraudeur et que tu sois plus gentil avec elle, que tu arrêtes de te vanter sans arrêt et de jouer des blagues aux Serpentards en te passant la main dans les cheveux, car c'est tout ce qu'elle déteste, et tu n'arriveras jamais à rien ! conclut-il sous les regards éberlués de ses trois meilleurs amis.

Dans l'ancienne réalité, comme l'appelait Sirius, il avait fallu huit mois de plus avant que James ne comprenne enfin, et trois mois de plus pour convaincre Lily que le nouveau James n'était pas une blague et qu'elle consente à sortir avec lui. Mais même si observer James se prendre des râteaux avec Evans était très drôle, il allait abréger le supplice de son meilleur ami et jouer les Cupidons de service. Et une fois qu'il aurait mis Lily et James ensemble, une fois qu'Evana sortirait avec lui, il s'occuperait de son ami lycanthrope.

- Ok, où est mon meilleur ami et qu'est ce que vous avez fait de lui ? demanda James, sous le choc. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas le Sirius que je connais. Et Remus et Peter hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- J'ai juste réfléchi un peu, répondit Sirius d'un ton évasif. Je crois qu'il est temps de grandir un peu.

- Alors quand c'est moi qui dis ça personne ne m'écoute et on se moque de moi, mais quand c'est Sirius c'est franchement bizarre, commenta Remus, qui avait l'air songeur.

- Ça n'aurait rien à voir avec Evana, cette nouvelle personnalité ? demanda Peter, et Sirius se souvint que le petit rat avait toujours été très observateur. J'ai vu comment tu la regardais hier et aujourd'hui, ajouta l'animagus, et je crois que tu es mordu. Tous les trois le regardèrent avec un petit sourire et Sirius haussa les épaules.

- C'est peut-être le cas, mais ça ne prouve pas que j'ai tort, dit-il avec nonchalance. Au pire des cas, tu peux essayer, James, et si ça ne marche pas tu n'auras qu'à redevenir comme avant, tu n'as rien à perdre !

James réfléchit quelques minutes. Puis ses lèvres esquissèrent un immense sourire et il s'exclama.

- Je te suis, Patmol, alors quel est le plan ? »

oOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, alors que Sirius rentrait vers la salle commune des Gryffondors, il tomba sur des personnes qu'il ne portait pas particulièrement dans son cœur.

« Tiens, tiens Black, dit Severus Rogue d'une voix froide. Il était accompagné de son petit groupe d'apprentis Mangemorts. Dans l'ancienne réalité, Severus et Sirius s'étaient affrontés sans merci durant leurs sixième et septième années, et Sirius haïssait Severus pour avoir tenté de le livrer aux Détraqueurs. Néanmoins il savait que l'ancien serpentard était fidèle à Dumbledore, et leurs anciennes querelles étaient dès lors inutiles.

Sirius ne répondit rien et pressa le pas vers sa salle commune mais les Serpentards ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et ils se rapprochèrent de lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Rogue ? demanda Sirius avec lassitude. Il était crevé, ce soir c'était la pleine lune et il allait donc passer une nuit blanche. Un affrontement avec les Serpentards était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

- Oh mais pas grand-chose, Black, dit Rogue d'un ton mauvais et Sirius vit qu'il sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

Eh merde, je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec eux, surtout après la leçon que j'ai faite à James hier soir, songea-t-il.

- Ecoute Rogue, retourne dans ta salle commune, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se batte, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? intervint une voix claire, et Sirius fut ravie de l'entendre.

- Rien du tout on partait, répondit Avery. Rogue, lui, fixait Lily Evans avec une douleur évidente dans les yeux, mais celle-ci ne le regardait même pas. Elle scrutait Sirius avec curiosité. Apparemment elle avait du l'entendre. Les Serpentards partirent en vitesse et Sirius fit un petit signe de tête à Lily pour la remercier avant de repartir en direction de la tour gryffondor.

Mais Lily était têtue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Black ? demanda-t-elle. D'habitude c'est toi qui cherches à te battre avec les Serpentards, tu es toujours en train de les provoquer, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Les gens changent, Evans, » répondit-il sans même se retourner, et, en sifflotant il grimpa les escaliers qui menait à sa tour, laissant une Lily Evans perplexe.

Note de l'auteur : alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez moi plein de reviews et je vous répondrai, laissez moi vos commentaires, impressions ou suggestions. Bisoux à tous et à bientôt


	3. Chapter 3: le nouveau Sirius Black

Chapitre 2 : le nouveau Sirius Black

Merci à tous les revieweurs, ceux qui ont mis en alert ou en favoris et à mon fantastique bêta, et voici le chapitre 2 de set things right.

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient excepté quelques OC par-ci par-là…

Chapitre 2 : le nouveau Sirius Black.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Lily Isabella Evans détestait, c'était les énigmes. Et indubitablement, Sirius Orion Black en était devenu une.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais depuis quelques temps, le si célèbre Maraudeur avait adopté un comportement étrange. Il ne faisait plus de blagues aux Serpentards, ne cherchait plus à se battre contre eux. Il ne passait plus son temps à draguer les filles pour les jeter ensuite comme de vulgaires kleenex. Il était beaucoup plus sérieux, beaucoup plus mature, et Lily ne trouvait même plus rien à lui reprocher.

De plus James Potter avait également adopté ce comportement. Et ça, c'était un vrai problème. C'était cela qui la dérangeait le plus car auparavant ses contacts avec Sirius Black étaient limités, il n'était que le meilleur ami de Potter, son poursuiveur attitré.

Auparavant, lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait pourquoi donc est-ce qu'elle refusait de sortir avec James Potter, ou au moins de lui donner une chance, elle pouvait regarder la personne droit dans les yeux et lui affirmer sans sourciller qu'elle détestait James Potter tout simplement parce qu'il était arrogant, immature, rempli de préjugés stupides, inintéressant, que sa manie de passer sa main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore un peu plus était tout simplement détestable et qu'au final elle ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement. Que tous les deux n'avaient rien en commun, que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout

Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus aussi simple malheureusement.

Le James Potter qu'elle connaissait et abhorrait avait complètement disparu. Fini les soirées passées à explorer le château et concocter des blagues ayant pour victimes les Serpentards, maintenant c'était soirées tranquilles dans la salle commune à jouer aux échecs, discuter, faire des parties de cartes ou, comble de la surprise, Lily avait même surpris James et Sirius un soir en train de faire sagement leurs devoirs, et avait failli en avoir une syncope.

Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez Black, songea la préféte. Et cela influe sur le comportement de Potter. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé de sortir avec lui et, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, cela lui manquait. Disons que c'était une routine à laquelle elle avait été habituée, et il fallait bien avouer que certaines des demandes de Potter étaient pour le moins originales : comme par exemple la fois où alors qu'elle sortait de sa classe d'arithmancie, il s'était mis à genoux devant elle et avait déclamé, sur les conseils avisés de Black, un passage de la pièce de théâtre Roméo et Juliette que Black avait étudié en cours d'étude des moldus, sauf qu'apparemment il avait manqué la fin où les deux amants finissaient par mourir, et quand Lily l'avait sèchement fait remarqué à Potter, celui-là en avait été horrifié. Lily gloussa en repensant à ce souvenir. Bien sur, à ce moment là elle l'avait envoyé balader comme il se devait, avec une réplique acerbe et quand il se faisait trop entreprenant un bon petit sort bien placé. Cela lui manquait, songea-t-elle en poussant un petit soupir de lassitude. Depuis maintenant deux semaines Potter se montrait courtois avec elle, il lui disait bonjour et au revoir, lui souhaitait de passer une bonne journée ou une bonne nuit, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose il lui proposait de l'aider, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Il était devenu délicat et prévenant, et même, elle eut honte de le penser, charmant. Mais il était distant avec elle et ne montrait plus le moindre signe comme quoi il éprouverait des sentiments à son égard.

Et voila, elle se surprenait à penser que James Potter, le garçon qui la tourmentait depuis plus de deux ans, qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui au moins un bon millier de fois, qui menaçait tous les garçons qui osaient s'approcher d'elle de trop près, bref qui la rendait dingue depuis leur quatrième année où soudainement il avait décidé qu'il allait sortir avec elle, n'était peut-être pas si mal que ça. Elle se surprenait à penser qu'il pouvait être mignon assis calmement au coin du feu à parler avec ses amis, que finalement, peut-être que sa manie de se passer la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus n'était pas si dérangeante.

Et tout cela c'est à cause de Black j'en suis sûre, pensa Lily avec une pointe d'exaspération. Lui seul aurait pu convaincre Potter de changer de comportement de manière aussi radicale. Et il fallait qu'elle découvre pourquoi.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Sirius Black était heureux. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il était revenu dans le passé, et pour l'instant, les choses se déroulaient à merveille. Le seul détail qui le tracassait concernait Peter. Pour l'instant, Sirius ne détectait aucun signe pouvant amener à penser que le Maraudeur était un Mangemort, ou éprouvait une quelconque attirance pour les idéaux de Lord Voldemort. Mais il était vrai que pour l'instant la guerre n'était pas encore officiellement déclarée entre Voldemort et le monde sorcier. Si les souvenirs de Sirius étaient exacts, cela aurait lieu en milieu de septième année. Pour l'instant, Voldemort se contentait de rassembler ses alliés et recruter de futurs mangemorts pour les entraîner. De ce fait, Sirius doutait que Peter soit déjà passé du côté obscur.

Concernant Peter, Sirius avait fait son choix : il ne le laisserait pas devenir Mangemort, hors de question. Il allait le surveiller avec la plus grande attention et au moindre signe il le confronterait et le ramènerait sur le droit chemin. Peter était un Maraudeur, et malgré les actes qu'il avait commis dans le futur, Sirius ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber comme ça, il devait tenter quelque chose.

Sirius avait également réussi à modifier le comportement de James autour de Lily et cela montrait déjà quelques résultats. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises Lily en train d'observer James avec grand intérêt, elle avait cessé d'être sur ses gardes dès que James s'approchait d'elle et se montrait courtoise envers lui. Sirius ne doutait pas que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire, ces deux-là sortiraient ensemble, soit plusieurs mois plus tôt que dans l'ancienne réalité. Et Sirius devait avouer qu'il préférait ce James de maintenant plutôt que son ancienne version arrogante et immature. C'était ironique lorsque l'on songeait que dans le passé, Sirius avait été le premier à se plaindre lorsqu'en septième année James avait, sur les conseils répétés de Remus, décidé de changer d'attitude et de mûrir un peu.

Puis ses pensées se posèrent sur la belle Evana, de qui il s'était considérablement rapproché depuis son 'retour'. Il passait énormément de temps avec elle et il sentait qu'il devenait encore plus amoureux d'elle à chaque moment où il se trouvait avec elle. Et il était confiant, car il sentait que la jeune serdaigle s'attachait également à lui. Mais il préférait prendre son temps avec de se déclarer et de lui demander de sortir avec lui. Il voulait quelque chose de sérieux avec elle, Merlin, il avait eu le temps d'y penser pendant son petit séjour à Azkaban, et il savait que s'il se précipitait cela pourrait tout gâcher. Alors il attendait patiemment son moment.

Tout ça pour dire, Sirius Black profitait de chaque moment présent et savourait les joies de pouvoir corriger toutes les erreurs du passé.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

La pleine lune approchait, plus que trois jours et Remus devrait se transformer en loup-garou. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Les cernes se faisaient plus grands sous ses yeux qui arboraient de plus en plus fréquemment une lueur inquiète, préoccupée.

Sirius ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute, mais il adorait les pleines lunes. Il savait bien que pour Lunard cela voulait dire douleur, animalité et peur. Peur d'avoir mordu quelqu'un, peur d'avoir blessé un de ses amis. Mais pour lui, cela voulait dire une super balade dans la forêt interdite, une aventure de plus avec ses amis sous sa forme canine. Cela représentait une certaine forme de liberté, l'essence la plus profonde de l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs : après tout c'était leur décision de devenir animagi afin d'aider Remus à mieux supporter ses transformations qui avait renforcé leur amitié. Et Sirius adorait cela.

En retard pour le cours de potions, apparemment aucun de ses amis n'avait jugé bon de le réveiller à temps, il se dépêchait de se rendre en direction des cachots où le vieux Sluggy comme il le surnommait, il n'avait jamais été fan du vieux professeur qui avait tenté de l'attirer dans son club de slug tout simplement parce qu'il était un Black, l'attendait.

« Eh Black où cours-tu comme ça ? demanda alors une voix basse et légèrement nasillarde. Sirius, se retournant, eut le déplaisir de voir sa Némésis de toujours.

- Je suis en retard Rogue, et toi aussi apparemment, alors fous-moi la paix, répliqua Sirius avec un soupir d'impatience. Depuis son retour, il avait soigneusement évité les Serpentards, mais on aurait dit que plus il cherchait à éviter Rogue, plus celui-ci voulait l'affronter. Depuis son retour il n'arrêtait pas de les épier lui et les Maraudeurs. Mais Sirius ne tomberait pas dans le piège. Il n'était pas revenu dans le passé pour chercher querelle à de futurs Mangemorts. De toute façon Rogue serait un espion, donc techniquement ils étaient dans le même camp.

- Pas si vite, dit Rogue, qui pour une fois se trouvait seul. Je sais que ton petit copain le sang-mêlé a un secret, et je voulais te prévenir que je vais le découvrir. Sirius se retourna complètement vers Rogue, à la fois furieux et éberlué, mais presque aussitôt, une scène du passé revint le frapper.

_Vingt ans plus tôt, Sirius avait vécu la même scène. Il était en retard pour son cours de potions. Il était fatigué, de mauvaise humeur à cause d'un petit affrontement qu'il avait eu la veille avec son frère Regulus et il n'en pouvait plus de voir Rogue les épier lui et ses amis depuis des semaines. Le futur _M_angemort, comme il l'appelait, les suivait, tentait de les écouter dans les détours des couloirs, il les suivait même sur le terrain de quidditch, et avec rage Sirius songea que cela suffisait, il allait lui faire payer à Snivellus._

_Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire narquois à l'intention de Rogue qui se renfrogna._

_« Tu veux savoir un secret Rogue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Si tu tiens tellement à savoir la vérité sur Remus, viens jeudi soir quand la lune sera tombée au saule cogneur. Appuie sur le nœud à la base du tronc, tu découvrira un passage qui te mènera à ce que tu veux savoir ». Sirius n'avait pas attendu la réponse de Rogue et était parti d'un pas plus guilleret en direction des cachots, songeant que c'était une excellente blague qu'il jouait à ce sale _S_erpentard. _

Mais le résultat a été tout autre, songea un Sirius désabusé. Remus a manqué de peu l'expulsion, James a failli mourir en sauvant Rogue et notre secret a presque été révélé. A la suite de ça les Maraudeurs ne m'ont pas reparlé pendant deux mois. Et c'est à cause de cet incident que Remus a cru que je pouvais être le traître, que Rogue, McGonagall et Dumbledore ont pensé que j'étais violent et fourbe et que j'avais donc pu changer de camp. Eh bien ça ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois-ci.

- Eh bien continue à chercher Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? » demanda-t-il du ton le plus nonchalant possible. Et après avoir royalement repoussés ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène derrière ses oreilles, il tourna sur ses talons et s'empressa de se rendre dans les cachots du vieux Sluggy.

Sirius ignorait que ce tout petit changement aurait des conséquences imprévisibles à très long terme.

oOoOoOoOoO

« Tu ne trouves pas que Black agit de manière étrange ? demanda une rouquine aux yeux vert émeraude flamboyant à son collègue gryffondor assis à la bibliothèque, tout seul en train de réviser pour un devoir de sortilèges.

- Oui je vais bien et toi Lily comment vas-tu ? demanda Remus Lupin avec une légère pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Mais loin de se démonter la préféte de sixième année prit un siège en face de Remus et s'installa.

- Tu es un de ses meilleurs amis Lupin, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton légèrement agacé. Si c'est juste un pari débile que lui et Potter ont fait, dis-le moi pour que je n'aie pas de mauvaises surprises dans quelques jours !

Remus la dévisagea, un petit sourire traversant son visage fatigué.

- Tu commences à apprécier ce nouveau James n'est ce pas ? affirma-t-il d'une voix triomphante. Tu te rends compte qu'il n'est pas si horrible que tu le pensais pendant toutes ces années et cela te déstabilise !

- Peu importe Lupin réponds moi, rétorqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec les Maraudeurs ?

- J'ignore les raisons pour lesquelles Sirius a changé de cette manière, lui répondit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux, dans un geste qui rappelait beaucoup James. Si je t'assure, ajouta-t-il devant l'air incrédule de Lily. Peter pense que c'est pour se rapprocher d'Evana Partison, parce que Sirius serait amoureux d'elle. Moi mon idée c'est qu'il a enfin décidé de grandir et de mûrir un peu. Et James a suivi le mouvement. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce ne soit qu'une passade, qu'une mode qu'ils abandonneront très vite. Je crois qu'il va falloir t'habituer à voir Sirius et James agir comme des sorciers évolués et intelligents », termina-t-il sur un clin d'œil, mais Lily se renfrogna. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait espéré entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait raisonnablement pas dire à Remus que cela l'agaçait parce qu'un Potter qui agissait comme un être humain civilisé et charmant était un Potter qui lui plaisait. Après avoir dit un au revoir empressé à Remus, elle se leva de sa chaise et sortit de la bibliothèque. Remus la regarda partir avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Apparemment le petit plan de Sirius marchait mieux et plus vite que prévu.

Note de l'auteur : enfin le chapitre 2. Désolée de ne le poster que maintenant mais entre mes examens et Revenge is so sweet qui occupe la plus grosse partie de mon temps je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Set things right, je vais essayer de changer cela à l'avenir. Dorénavant les réponses aux reviews seront postées sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) ainsi que des éclaircissements sur cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, plus d'action et de suspens dans le suivant que j'essaierai de poster dans une semaine, une semaine et demie maximum. D'ici là, vous savez ce que je veux ! Gros bisoux à tous et à bientôt.

4


	4. Chapter 4 : loupgarou à Poudlard

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient hormis quelques OC par-ci par-là.

Chapitre 3 : un loup-garou à Poudlard.

Comme tous les pires moments de sa vie, Sirius n'avait absolument rien vu venir.

Lorsque à l'âge de onze ans il avait été réparti, ô surprise, à Gryffondor, même s'il avait pensé que sa famille ne serait pas forcément ravie, il n'avait jamais imaginé l'enfer que ses parents et cousines allaient lui faire vivre durant les cinq années suivantes.

Malgré leurs relations plus que ombrageuses, Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à la veille de ses seize ans à ce qu'il finisse par décider de quitter, de fuir le toit familial, n'en pouvant plus de sa famille puriste, de leur allégeance à Voldemort. C'était une décision qu'il avait prise sous l'impulsion du moment, après une entrevue particulièrement douloureuse avec son paternel.

Et quand en 1981, la question s'était posée de décider qui serait le gardien du secret de James et Lily, et que Sirius, faisant aveuglément confiance à Peter, l'avait proposé, il n'aurait jamais imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous que le petit rat pouvait les trahir, que Peter serait l'instrument de leurs pertes, qu'à cause de lui James et Lily mourraient, que le petit Harry serait envoyé chez ces horribles Dursley et que lui Sirius allait devoir passer douze longues années à Azkaban.

Alors non dans sa vie les catastrophes avaient frappé Sirius en plein cœur, le prenant toujours par surprise, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu dans le passé, on aurait pu penser qu'il serait un peu mieux préparé et que des coups de ce genre l'atteindraient moins brusquement.

Que nenni. Sirius allait devoir apprendre que chaque action a des conséquences, aussi imprévisibles qu'elles soient et qu'on ne peut jamais maîtriser le futur.

oOoOoOoO

Quand Sirius se réveilla ce matin-là, a priori tout allait bien et rien n'avait changé. Du coin de l'œil il vit James qui dormait toujours, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Remus était toujours à l'infirmerie, la pleine lune venait juste de se terminer. Peter quant à lui était apparemment sous la douche si on en jugeait à la petite voix qui chantonnait en provenance de la salle de bains. Une matinée de février tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale donc, dehors le temps était maussade, on était vendredi, et Sirius devait se dépêcher s'il voulait aller déjeuner avant de se rendre en cours de métamorphoses voir son professeur préféré.

Il se dépêcha de réveiller James, tâche ardue étant donné que le poursuiveur de Gryffondor n'avait dormi que deux petites heures. Il alla ensuite hurler à Peter d'arrêter ses vocalises et leur laisser la salle de bains s'il ne voulait pas que Sirius révèle à toute l'école qu'il lui arrivait quelques fois de dormir avec son doudou Mr Sans-Poils, ou plus précisément un nounours tellement vieux que les maraudeurs l'avaient affublé, sans demander l'avis de Peter, de ce petit sobriquet. Cela eut l'effet escompté, Peter sortit immédiatement de la salle de bains après avoir marmonné dans sa barbe 'suis même pas l'seul à avoir un doudou non mais'.

Puis les trois Maraudeurs, après avoir une fois de plus battu des records de vitesse pour se préparer, descendirent de leur dortoir et rejoignirent la Grande Salle, apparemment très agitée ce matin. Mais une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans la salle les bruits cessèrent aussitôt et les regards se braquèrent sur les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci, qui avaient après tout l'habitude de ce genre d'attentions n'en furent pas surpris outre mesure, mais ils constatèrent très vite que les regards qui se posaient sur eux étaient craintifs, surpris ou même, et c'était pour la majorité, franchement hostiles.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe les mecs ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix craintive.

- Venez on va s'asseoir, répondit Sirius, de plus en plus inquiet mais qui essayait de ne pas le montrer.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'installer à la table des Gryffondors, une demoiselle rousse de sixième année vint les harponner en grande vitesse et les tira hors de la grande salle.

- Lily mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? demanda un James abasourdi tout en se frottant le bras.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant je suppose, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement angoissée. La rouquine se tordait les mains et avait l'air sincèrement anxieuse. Et elle les regardait tous les trois avec compassion, ça ne pouvait être bon signe.

- Dis-nous ce qui se passe Evans, demanda Sirius d'une voix dure.

- Toute l'école sait que Remus est un loup-garou, avoua-t-elle, fixant ses yeux vert émeraude sur James. Celui-ci tressaillit en entendant cette information. Peter ouvrit grand la bouche et Sirius attaqua aussitôt.

- De quoi tu parles et comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif, mais une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Une boule de la taille d'une boule de cristal utilisée en divination. _Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible. Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar. Qui aurait pu révéler que Remus est un loup-garou ? Et comment est-ce possible, ça n'est jamais arrivé dans le passé !_

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça, contre-attaqua une Lily Evans sur la défensive. Je suis au courant depuis la troisième année lorsqu'on a étudié les lycanthropes en défense contre les forces du mal, il m'a suffit de recouper les indices ce n'était pas si compliqué ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne, c'est le secret de Remus et je le respecte, je comprends qu'il ne désire n'en parler à personne. Mais ce matin, ajouta-t-elle, les regardant tous les trois à tour de rôle, quand je suis descendu dans la salle commune j'ai entendu tout le monde parler de ça. Selon Alice quelqu'un a lancé la rumeur ce matin et tout le monde en parle. Tout le monde repense à ses fréquentes absences, son teint sans cesse maladif et tout le monde en déduit que cette rumeur est plausible, tout comme moi il y a quatre ans, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, répéta Peter avec désespoir. Est-ce que vous croyez qu'ils savent…

- Tais-toi Peter, dirent en même temps James et Sirius et Lily les regarda d'un air intrigué. Sirius en était malade. Qui avait pu découvrir le secret de Lunard ? Et qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? James à côté de lui avait l'air de se poser les mêmes questions.

- Est-ce que ça va James ? demanda timidement la préfète. James était devenu très pâle, il arpentait le couloir et se passait la main dans les cheveux avec nervosité. Il avait l'air franchement terrorisé et Sirius partageait son état d'esprit.

En entendant Lily parler, James sembla sortir de ses réflexions. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Sirius mais celui-ci ne pouvait lui fournir aucune réponse.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir quelqu'un. Un professeur ou Remus, quelqu'un, finit par dire James, et ses amis acquiescèrent.

- Venez, on va aller voir le professeur McGonagall, indiqua Lily, qui s'était tout naturellement incluse dans leur groupe, dans leurs problèmes, et eut-ce été d'autres circonstances, Sirius mais surtout James en auraient été ravis.

Ils partirent tous en direction du bureau de leur directrice de maison. Une fois arrivés devant la porte ils constatèrent que l'agitation régnait dans le bureau de leur professeur. Prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, Sirius frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, cria une voix agitée au bout de quelques secondes.

A l'intérieur de l'office du professeur McGonagall se trouvaient également, à la grande surprise des quatre étudiants, le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Dumbledore, dont les yeux bleus ne pétillaient plus.

- Justement nous allions venir vous chercher, s'exclama le professeur Slughorn. Vous êtes au courant de ce qui se passe je suppose ? Bien est-ce que l'un d'entre vous trois, dit-il en indiquant d'un mouvement de tête les maraudeurs, a quelque chose à voir avec la révélation du jour sur la condition de Mr Lupin ? Sirius fut furieux de constater que son ton était accusateur.

- Oui bien sûr que cela vient de nous, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton rageur. Hier soir on cherchait une bonne blague à faire et on s'est dit 'tiens et si on mettait au pilori notre meilleur ami, ça serait marrant !', oui on adore faire du mal à nos meilleurs amis, on avait très envie que Remus soit expulsé de Poudlard, mis au ban de l'école et rejeté de tous ! Sirius avait craché les derniers mots avec un tel mépris, une telle force que tous dans la salle en furent estomaqués et ni McGonagall ni Dumbledore ne songèrent même à le réprimander pour le ton qu'il utilisait face à un professeur. Personne ne savait que ces paroles renvoyaient à la terrible plaisanterie que Sirius avait faite vingt ans auparavant et qui avait failli coûter la vie à Rogue, mais également à Remus, personne ne savait que Sirius s'en voulait toujours pour cette nuit là, qu'il ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais le mal qu'il avait pu causer.

- N'expulsez pas Remus, dit soudain Peter d'un ton suppliant. Il n'a rien fait de mal, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons dénoncé on vous le jure ! Mais il ne peut pas partir de Poudlard simplement à cause de son petit problème de fourrure comme dit James, et un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle hormis les Maraudeurs. S'il vous plaît ! plaida Peter et Sirius songea qu'en ce moment, Peter avait l'air d'un enfant, un enfant faible qui demandait seulement à ce que les choses restent comme avant, que rien ne change dans sa petite vie. _Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il a basculé du côté de Voldemort ? Parce qu'il avait perdu ses repères, qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, qu'il avait trop peur pour tenter de se battre ?_

- Nous ne parlons pas d'expulser Mr Lupin Mr Pettigrew, le rassura le directeur de Poudlard. Il n'en est pas question,simplement cela va s'avérer très délicat à gérer. Tout le monde n'a pas la même ouverture d'esprit que vous quatre et Mr Lupin va devoir subir de nombreuses pressions, des parents vont nous submerger de courriers pour ne pas garder un loup-garou à Poudlard.

- Qui a dénoncé Remus ? demanda Sirius d'une voix dure. Son ton s'adoucit quand il vit le professeur McGonagall lui lancer un regard qui disait 'nous sommes tous du même côté Mr Black alors calmez vos ardeurs s'il vous plaît'. Est-ce que vous avez une idée sur l'identité de celui qui a fait ça ? rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

Les trois professeurs hochèrent négativement la tête et Lily se permit alors de prendre la parole.

- Ce matin au petit déjeuner Alice Simmons m'a dit que c'était quelqu'un de la maison Serpentard qui avait lancé la rumeur en premier, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Nous allons mener une enquête ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Dumbledore. Maintenant, si le professeur McGonagall veut bien vous excuser de son prochain cours je pense qu'il est peut-être préférable que vous soyez tous avec moi pour annoncer la nouvelle à Mr Lupin ». Le professeur McGonagall hocha de la tête pour montrer son approbation et en silence les quatre Gryffondors suivirent le directeur.

Le trajet de la petite troupe et du directeur jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut des plus silencieux. Chacun était plongé dans de sombres pensées. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Remus ? Chaque élève de Poudlard allait forcément prévenir leurs parents et le scandale allait éclater. Ils allaient réclamer l'expulsion de leur meilleur ami, Dumbledore allait écoper de tous les blâmes et son aura allait se ternir : quelle genre de directeur admettait dans son école une créature des Ténèbres ?

L'avenir s'annonçait bien sombre pour les Maraudeurs et Albus Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOoO

« C'est hors de question Lupin, n'y pense même pas parce qu'on ne te laissera pas faire ! cria Sirius qui arpentait l'infirmerie avec nervosité. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang par le manque de sommeil et ses cheveux habituellement si bien coiffés étaient en bataille, ils auraient presque pu rivaliser ceux de James qui en ce moment se tenait à son côté, l'air plus résolu et déterminé que jamais.

- Mr Lupin, n'adoptons pas de solution extrême, tenta de raisonner le directeur de Poudlard. Remus se trouvait dans son lit d'hôpital. Quand Sirius lui avait appris la nouvelle, son teint était devenu plus blanc que jamais, ce qui était beaucoup dire pour un lycanthrope habitué aux sensations fortes et aux réveils douloureux. Il avait accusé le coup avec fierté, bien que des larmes aient perlé dans ses yeux. A présent, ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et il avait sa tête des mauvais jours, comme l'appelait Peter, celle qu'il avait en seconde année le jour où les trois autres Maraudeurs lui avaient appris qu'ils étaient au courant pour son petit 'problème de fourrure' et qu'il avait alors décrété qu'il resterait à l'écart de James, Sirius et Peter désormais.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me garder à Poudlard professeur, répondit d'un ton très calme Remus. C'était comme si on lui avait annoncé sa sentence, et qu'il la prenait avec fatalisme, comme s'il la méritait effectivement.

- Personne ne sait rien encore, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une rumeur et on peut la réfuter, contre-attaqua Sirius, qui plus que personne se sentait concerné par ce problème. Et si c'était de sa faute ? Et si c'était quelque chose de différent qu'il avait fait qui avait permis à quelqu'un de dénoncer la condition de Remus ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas si encore une fois il avait causé des problèmes à un de ses meilleurs amis.

- Arrête, Sirius, dès le mois prochain les élèves guetteront la prochaine lune et verront que je ne suis pas là et ils feront le lien et alors je serai un paria et les parents, l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière se déchaînera contre le professeur Dumbledore, s'emporta le lycanthrope. Je devrais plutôt m'estimer heureux que mon secret ait pu rester caché pendant six ans ! Le mieux pour tout le monde c'est que je m'en aille dans la plus grande discrétion possible et l'histoire se tassera d'elle-même.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, s'énerva le timide Peter. Que tu partes ou que tu restes le scandale éclatera et restera ! Si toi tu pars c'est moi, James, Sirius, Dumbledore et le reste des professeurs qui vont devoir faire face au reste de la communauté sorcière ! Si tu pars tu n'es qu'un lâche !

- De toute façon tu ne pars pas c'est hors de question, et si tu crois que tu as le choix sur le sujet alors tu te trompes lourdement ! s'écria James à son tour. On va faire face à ce problème tous ensemble, et on s'en sortira.

- Et comment James ? Comment ? cria Remus à bout de nerfs. Les loups-garous sont des parias, des monstres, jamais on ne m'acceptera, jamais !

- On peut essayer de prétendre que c'est faux, marmonna Peter mais tout le monde sentit bien que même lui n'y croyait pas.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la bonne solution, dit d'une petite voix Lily, qui jusque là était restée en retrait. Tous les regards se braquèrent aussitôt sur elle, et pour être franc certains avaient même oublié qu'elle était même présente parmi eux. On ne devrait peut-être pas tenter de dissimuler ou nier le fait que Remus est un loup-garou, mais l'affirmer et expliquer que les élèves ne risquent rien à son contact, qu'il n'est pas si dangereux que ça, et que ça s'est bien passé pendant six ans, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les choses changent ! Le fait que vous ayez donné sa chance à Remus, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant directement à Dumbledore, était quelque chose très courageux, mais il est peut-être temps d'aller plus loin et de changer les mentalités. Remus n'est dangereux qu'une seule nuit par mois, et toutes les précautions ont été prises pour faire en sorte que tout le monde soit à l'abri. Je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'on aura calmement expliqué aux élèves de quoi il en retourne, beaucoup d'élèves et leurs parents se calmeront et comprendront.

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas Evans ? répondit Sirius après que tout le monde ait assimilé la déclaration de la petite rouquine. Sirius admettait en théorie que son idée était bonne, mais dans les faits il doutait que ça se passe comme ça. La vie lui avait appris que les miracles ou tout simplement la justice, ça n'existait pas.

- Alors tant pis, déclara Lily d'un ton ferme. Je sais que certains comprendront et resteront auprès de Remus, et les autres n'auront qu'à aller se faire voir chez les Strangulots, ajouta-t-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues. Remus n'a pas à avoir honte ou à se cacher pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable ! A ce que je sache il n'a jamais demandé à ce qu'on le morde et à devenir un loup-garou à chaque pleine lune !

- Vous êtes plus digne de Gryffondor qu'aucun d'entre nous, répondit alors Dumbledore, qui était resté étrangement calme durant cet échange, et Lily rougit encore plus sous le compliment. Mlle Evans a raison, dit-il à l'attention de tous. Ce soir au dîner j'expliquerai la situation de Mr Lupin à tous les élèves. Le conseil des gouverneurs est déjà au courant de toute façon, ainsi que la Ministre de la magie. Personne ne peut m'obliger à vous expulser Remus, nous allons faire front à cette situation et vous verrez que tout se passera bien.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête avec vigueur, visiblement rassurés par le petit discours de Dumbledore. Tous avaient peur, mais ils étaient prêts à attaquer, à défendre Remus. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas Gryffondors pour rien.

- Je ne veux causer de soucis à personne, bredouilla Remus dont les bras s'étaient décroisés et qui ressemblait en ce moment à un enfant perdu, abattu.

- Il est trop tard pour ça Remus, répondit avec le plus de gentillesse possible James. Nous et le professeur Dumbledore serons les premiers attaqués, mais ça en vaut la peine ! Tu n'as pas à être ostracisé pour ton petit problème de fourrure ! C'est comme a dit Lily, il est peut-être temps d'agir en profondeur et de changer les mentalités de la communauté sorcière, tu n'es pas le seul enfant lycanthrope et il est temps que tous aient leurs chances ! ».

oOoOoOoO

Remus fit enfin son apparition dans la Grande Salle ce soir-là pour dîner, flanqué de ses gardes du corps, alias les Maraudeurs, qui arboraient tous des mines sombres et des regards qui disaient 'attaquez notre ami et vous allez le regretter jusqu'à la fin de vos jours'.

Dans le plus grand silence ils se rendirent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, où Lily et quelques-uns de leurs amis les attendaient. Alice Simmons, Gryffondor de septième année qui sortait avec Franck Londubat, un ami des Maraudeurs en septième année et Anna Beals était une gryffondor de sixième année, amie de Lily. Elle était sortie avec Remus pendant leur cinquième année, pendant presque un an. Ils avaient rompu deux mois auparavant car ils s'étaient tous les deux rendus compte que leurs sentiments s'étaient estompés avec le temps et qu'ils étaient mieux amis. Ils étaient restés en très bon termes et sa présence à ses côtés signifiait beaucoup pour Remus.

Mise à part Lily, personne n'avait été au courant. Après leur petite 'réunion' à l'infirmerie, les Maraudeurs et la préfète étaient retournés en cours dans une atmosphère plus que tendue. Tout le monde dévisageait sans vergogne les trois stars de Poudlard, les murmures étaient nombreux sur leur chemin et la situation devint très vite intenable. Personne n'osait venir les voir, tous préféraient parler ou médire dans leurs coins en attendant une quelconque validation ou infirmation de ces rumeurs.

Le pire avait été de voir le visage clairement victorieux de Severus Rogue, et Sirius avait alors été persuadé que Snivellus avait quelque chose à voir avec cette histoire.

Sirius savait maintenant que la nouvelle sur la lycanthropie de Remus se propageant dans Poudlard était liée à Snivellus. Hormis le nouveau comportement de James et de lui-même c'était le seul élément qui avait changé : Sirius n'avait pas joué sa funeste blague à Rogue et celui-ci n'avait donc pas été presque attaqué par Lunard et sauvé par James. Mais ça ne tenait pas la route ! Si Rogue n'avait pas découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, comment aurait-il pu la révéler au grand jour ? Sirius se souvint que dans l'autre passé, Rogue avait voulu tout révéler à tout le monde, mais que Dumbledore avait véritablement dû le supplier pour qu'il garde le silence. Ce serait donc logique que s'il avait découvert le secret, il ait voulu le dire à tout Poudlard, mais comment aurait-il pu le découvrir ? Les avait-il suivis lors de la précédente pleine lune ? Mais s'il les avait suivi, alors il avait dû voir que James, Peter et lui étaient des animagi ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il rien dit à ce sujet, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas profité de cette opportunité en or pour mettre à terre ses ennemis jurés ? Il y avait quelque chose qui échappait à Sirius, celui-ci en était sûr. Mais il savait également que Rogue était coupable, et que de ce fait il allait payer.

Les Maraudeurs s'installèrent, et aussitôt qu'ils furent assis, les discussions reprirent. Certains sortirent de la grande salle avec un air de défi, pour la plupart des Serpentards. Beaucoup regardaient Remus avec frayeur, et celui-ci gardait les yeux baissés vers son repas, légèrement honteux.

Le professeur Dumbledore apparut à la table des professeurs, et le silence gagna la salle. Son visage habituellement pétillant et souriant avait ce soir un aspect sévère et soucieux. Il se leva, et tous comprirent qu'il avait une déclaration à faire. Une déclaration qui allait concerner un certain Gryffondor populaire de sixième année.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Comme vous le savez déjà une rumeur a gagné Poudlard aujourd'hui, une rumeur qui prétend que Remus Lupin, Gryffondor de sixième année serait un loup-garou, commença-t-il d'une voix très grave, et tous les élèves présents dans la salle le regardaient avec la plus grande concentration possible. A la table des Gryffondors James, Peter et Sirius avaient tous une main sur l'épaule de Remus, et ceux qui le remarquèrent virent leurs soupçons confirmés. L'air presque désespéré de Remus ne faisait rien pour rassurer. Après un petit moment de silence Dumbledore reprit la parole. Ces accusations sont exactes, reprit-il, la voix quelque peu tremblante. Il jeta un regard bienveillant à Remus et un brouhaha monstre envahit alors la grande salle. Des Serpentards dont faisaient partie Rogue et sa clique de Mangemorts se levèrent de leurs sièges et pointèrent un doigt accusateur sur le directeur de Poudlard et l'équipe professorale. Les cris et indignations se succédaient, venant de toutes les tables.

Mais certains faisaient front. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Alice, Anna, Franck, et Evana qui avait rejoint leur table, étaient regroupés autour de Remus et il était évident à leurs visages résolus qu'ils ne se laisseraient pas faire.

SILENCE ! finit par hurler Dumbledore, d'une voix bien plus forte qu'en temps normal. Cela prit tout le monde par surprise mais les discussions ne cessèrent pas. Et asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît je n'ai pas fini de parler, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du groupe de Serpentards toujours debout, dans une attitude de défi.

- Comment pouvez-vous laisser un loup-garou à Poudlard ? l'accusa Tom Avery, Serpentard de sixième année. Etes-vous complètement malade ? se déchaîna-t-il. Ce type est un danger pour nous tous !

- Mr Avery je vous prie de vous calmer, vous n'avez pas à parler sur ce ton au professeur Dumbledore, intervint alors Slughorn.

- Tom a raison, répondit Rogue, un sourire cruel s'étirant sur ses minces lèvres. Vous gardez un monstre dans un établissement remplis d'enfants innocents, un monstre qui peut nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment! A ces mots plusieurs élèves, notamment de première ou seconde année poussèrent des petits cris de frayeur et Remus se ratatina sur son siège.

- Ferme-la Snivellus, tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, cria James, qui s'était levé de sa table. Remus a un petit problème, une seule nuit par mois!

- Cela suffit tout le monde, les coupa Dumbledore, désormais en colère. Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, je n'ai pas fini de parler. Je sais que cette nouvelle peut en déconcerter plus d'un, que beaucoup d'entre vous ont peur des loup-garou, mais je peux vous assurer que toutes les précautions possibles et inimaginables ont été mises en oeuvre pour nous assurer que tout le monde ici, et cela inclut Mr Lupin, reste en sécurité. Remus Lupin a été mordu par Fenrir Greyback, dont beaucoup d'entre vous ici ont entendu parler, à l'âge de six ans. Il était innocent, ce n'était qu'un enfant ! Et depuis ce jour où il a été mordu, cette malédiction le poursuit chaque mois. A chaque pleine lune il doit endurer une transformation non seulement douloureuse mais également humiliante. Mais sa lycanthropie n'affecte en rien la personnalité de Mr Lupin, cela n'affecte en rien le fait qu'il soit un bon élève, courageux, dévoué, volontaire et généreux, un vrai crédit à sa maison et à Poudlard, conclut-il. Le silence se fit dans la salle. Un silence tendu, hésitant, plein de frayeur qui fut rompu par un Serdaigle hésitant de cinquième année, qui leva la main.

- Oui Mr Fisher ? répondit le professeur Dumbledore en hochant légèrement la tête.

- Professeur, je voulais demander, bredouilla-t-il. Quel genre de précautions avez-vous pris pour assurer la sécurité de tous ? demanda-t-il, et bon nombre d'élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement, curieux d'entendre la réponse.

- Je suis content que vous posiez cette question, répondit le directeur, qui adressa un petit sourire à l'élève qui avait posé la question. A chaque pleine lune, Mr Lupin est conduit par un passage secret à la cabane hurlante de Pré-au-Lard, qui, contrairement aux rumeurs n'est pas hantée. Le professeur McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh s'assurent ensuite que Remus est bien à l'abri qu'il est impossible pour lui de s'enfuir.

- Et vous êtes bien sûr qu'il lui est impossible de s'enfuir ? demanda Rogue avec un sourire narquois et le sang de Sirius se glaça dans ses veines. Il sait, songea-t-il avec désespoir. Il sait que nous sommes des animagi et il va nous dénoncer devant tout le monde ! Dumbledore sera absolument furieux et là on risque vraiment l'exclusion ! Et Azkaban ! Et je ne suis pas revenu dans le passé pour retourner dans cette prison de malheur.

- J'en suis persuadé Mr Rogue, répondit d'un ton las Dumbledore. Seule une intervention extérieure pourrait permettre de libérer Mr Lupin, et cela est impossible. Je vous le répète, vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir ! Maintenant je conseille à tout le monde de retourner à son repas, j'ai entendu dire que le rôti était particulièrement bon ce soir ». Le silence retomba dans la grande salle et Dumbledore se rassit à sa place. Son regard survolait chaque table, comme pour défier quiconque de se rebeller contre cet état de fait. Mais certains osèrent. Les trois-quarts des élèves de la maison de Salazar, après s'être rapidement consultés du regard quittèrent la grande salle, sous les regards furieux des Maraudeurs et compagnie et celui, attristé, de Dumbledore. Puis, sous l'impulsion des Gryffondors, tout le monde commença à manger. Mais les regards curieux et anxieux de beaucoup d'élèves ne cessèrent pas, et ce repas dans la grande salle fut le pire de toute la vie de Remus.

oOoOoOoOoo

« Bon eh bien ça aurait pu être pire, commença Peter avec hésitation, jetant des regards nerveux au reste des Maraudeurs, Lily, Evana, Anna, Franck et Alice qui s'étaient tous réfugiés dans la Salle sur demande une fois le repas terminé. Personne n'acquiesça, l'humeur était bien trop sombre.

- Ca aurait pu être mieux aussi, rétorqua Sirius de mauvaise humeur. Comment est-ce que Rogue a su bon sang de bordel de strangulot ? cria-t-il avec énervement.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que Rogue soit à la base de tout ça, rétorqua Lily, et Sirius se souvint alors que dans un passé très lointain, Lily et Rogue étaient amis, avant qu'il ne devienne un Mangemort et ne la traite de Sang-de-bourbe devant la moitié de l'école.

- Arrête Lily on sait très bien que c'est lui, tu n'as pas vu son air triomphant, répondit sèchement James. Et il n'arrêtait pas de nous suivre ces derniers temps, il était déterminé à savoir pourquoi Remus disparaissait tous les mois !

- Très bien c'est peut-être lui, admit Lily, un air de défaite marquant alors son beau visage. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas une raison pour tenter de vous venger.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent trois Maraudeurs incrédules. Mais tu es folle !

- Ce que Lily veut dire, reprit Evana, c'est qu'il ne faut surtout pas que vous rentriez dans son jeu. Rogue n'attend que ça, il veut que vous l'attaquiez, j'en suis persuadée. Soyez plus matures et plus intelligents et occupez-vous plutôt de Remus et de faire comprendre aux autres élèves que sa lycanthropie n'est pas un vrai problème. Et non ce n'en est pas un, ajouta-t-elle avec dureté en direction de Remus qui avait alors poussé un soupir d'incrédulité.

- Elle a raison, répondit Remus, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Ne faites rien dans ce sens, ça ne servirait à rien et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

oOoOoOoOo

En pratique, cela fut très dur pour les Maraudeurs à suivre.

Cela fut surtout très dur pour Sirius, qui s'en voulait d'avoir mis son ami dans cette situation. C'était de sa faute si Remus traversait cette épreuve aujourd'hui. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il avait voulu éviter de mettre à mal leur amitié, éviter que Snivellus découvre le secret de Remus. Or maintenant toute l'école était au courant et Rogue était probablement au courant que le reste des Maraudeurs étaient des Animagi illégaux. C'était encore pire que dans le passé.

En ce qui concernait la découverte de la lycanthropie de Remus Lupin, l'école était indubitablement divisée. Il y avait ceux, des Serdaigles pour la plupart, qui étaient venus voir les Maraudeurs et avaient demandé des approfondissements.

_Flash-back._

_Les Maraudeurs se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Cela faisait deux jours que l'école entière savait que Remus était un loup-garou. Remus avait déjà reçu plusieurs beuglantes qu'Alice avait détruites d'un simple mouvement de baguette avant qu'elles ne puissent exploser. _

_Du coin de l'œil Sirius vit un groupe de Serdaigles s'avancer vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air belliqueux, mais Sirius s'attendait à tout._

_« Excuse moi Remus est-ce qu'on peut te parler quelques minutes ? demanda l'un d'entre eux, un quatrième année du nom de Simon Perthona, attrapeur de l'équipe._

_- Ca dépend de ce que vous lui voulez, s'avança Sirius d'un air dur._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Black, le rassura Perthona. On veut juste lui poser quelques questions sur ce qu'on a appris lundi soir. On n'est pas là pour l'attaquer ou quoi que ce soit._

_- Range tes armes Patmol, dit d'un ton fatigué Remus. Je vous écoute, quelles sont vos questions ?_

_- On aurait voulu que tu nous en dises un peu plus sur ta condition de lycanthrope, dit alors une fille, Sarah Hopkins, condisciple d'Evana. On a étudié les loups-garous en troisième année mais on n'a vu cela que sous l'aspect 'créature des ténèbres' si je peux formuler comme ça. Mais comment est-ce que cela se passe, concrètement ? insista-t-elle. Et Sirius constata alors que c'était plus de la curiosité que de l'animosité qui animait ces Serdaigles, et il en fut rassuré._

_Remus passa alors plus d'une demi-heure à répondre aux questions des Serdaigles qui s'étaient installés à leurs tables. Sirius avait eu raison, ces élèves étaient plus fascinés que terrifiés, ils avaient tout un tas de question en réserve et ne durent s'arrêter que lorsque Lily vint leur rappeler qu'il était temps de se rendre en cours de Potions._

_- Eh bien tu vois tout le monde ne réagit pas si mal que ça à la nouvelle, déclara avec gaieté James alors que tous descendaient en direction des cachots. _

_- Oui, c'est peut-être bon signe, renchérit Peter. Et Sirius lui lança un petit sourire. En ce moment il était plus que rassuré par l'attitude de l'ancien traître._

_Lorsque la nouvelle avait éclaté, Sirius avait eu très peur que Peter n'en profite pour s'éloigner de ses amis. Après tout, le rat avait toujours recherché les bonnes grâces de tout le monde, il était connu pour ne pas supporter les ragots ou les mauvaises paroles à son encontre et supportait mal toute forme de critique. Sirius avait donc pensé que l'association révélée avec une supposée créature des Ténèbres aurait rebuté Peter et l'aurait jeté un peu plus vite dans les bras des Mangemorts._

_Mais c'était tout le contraire qui se produisait. Peter avait sans même réfléchi pris la défense de leur ami et se tenait à ses côtés, quoi qu'il se passe. Peut-être qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Si Sirius le tenait suffisamment à l'œil, peut-être qu'il pourrait le sauver._

Mais le monde ne s'arrêtait pas aux Serdaigles curieux et avides de nouvelles connaissances. Il y avait également les autres. Ceux qui conspuaient Remus, qui chuchotaient sur son passage et lui jetaient des regards effrayés. Il y avait les Serpentards qui le désignaient ouvertement du doigt, le traitaient de bête sauvage et monstrueuse. Ceux qui cherchaient à le provoquer, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction violente et peut-être ainsi faire en sorte qu'il ne soit renvoyé.

Même si pas mal d'élèves au final avait fini par accepter la lycanthropie de Remus, ce n'était pas pareil pour certains parents. En moins d'une semaine Dumbledore avait reçu une bonne centaine de beuglantes, et l'affaire avait été même couverte par la gazette du sorcier, qui avait dénoncé en première page l'inconscience du directeur de Poudlard de mettre leurs enfants en danger.

Mais la communauté sorcière pouvait bien protester tant qu'elle voulait, elle ne pouvait rien faire contre Dumbledore. Tant que le conseil des gouverneurs était d'accord, tant que la ministre de la magie, Millicent Bagnolde, avait, avec réticence mais ce n'était pas important, approuvé les actions du directeur, on ne pouvait forcer celui-ci à expulser un loup-garou qui avait en plus bientôt fini sa scolarité.

Dumbledore espérait qu'avec le temps l'affaire se tasserait et que peut-être quelque chose de positif ressortirait de tout cela. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le résultat de tout cela dépasserait toutes ses attentes, et bien plus vite que prévu.

oOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux mois que la nouvelle sur la lycanthropie de Remus avait défrayée les chroniques de Poudlard, et pourtant Remus faisait toujours la une des potins et discussions en tous genres. C'était toujours irritant, et franchement fatiguant, et Sirius avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et à ne pas frapper tous les idiots sur leurs chemins qui continuaient à considérer le doux et gentil Remus Lupin comme un monstre sanguinaire qui les dévorerait dés qu'il pourrait.

- Calme toi Sirius, tenta Peter à un Sirius fulminant. Tu vas encore te prendre une retenue avec McGonagall.

- Il y a pire comme punition, intervint James. Elle est vachement sympa avec nous ces derniers temps, et généralement on passe les retenues à discuter avec elle.

- Ce n'est pas une raison James, soupira Remus. Peter a raison, Patmol doit arrêter de perdre son sang-froid avec les Serpentards et tous les autres. Ça va finir par tomber aux oubliettes cette histoire. Cela fait déjà deux mois, et rien de terrible ne m'est encore arrivé. Je suis encore à Poudlard, j'ai toujours mes amis, je n'ai plus à mentir et inventer des excuses bidon tous les mois, et pour couronner le tout Lily Evans, notre tigresse indomptable se rapproche de plus en plus de Cornedrue ici présent ! conclut-il avec un grand sourire, et James rougit sous ces paroles.

- Ce n'est pas encore dit qu'elle veuille bien sortir avec moi, marmonna-t-il, gêné. Mais le sourire sur ses lèvres et l'étincelle de joie et de fierté dans ses yeux en disaient bien assez long.

- Tu vois, mon plan a marché, rétorqua Sirius. Et je te préviens, en guise de remerciements j'exige d'être le témoin à votre mariage et le parrain d'Ha…de votre premier enfant, se rattrapa-t-il à temps.

- De quel enfant vous parler ? les interrompit tout d'un coup Lily Evans, descendant visiblement de son dortoir. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé où se trouvaient les garçons, souriante. Une attitude qu'on n'aurait jamais pu voir chez la rouquine quelques mois auparavant. Et une nouvelle fois Sirius se congratula mentalement de son bon travail sur James.

- Rien du tout, Sirius disait des bêtises, comme d'habitude, dit James avec précipitation. Alors comment ça va Lily ? ajouta-t-il tout en lui faisant de la place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir avec eux.

- Eh bien je te cherchais justement James, dit-elle avec hésitation. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider pour le devoir de Métamorphoses qu'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'y prends déjà maintenant ? Et comment ça se fait que tu demandes de l'aide à James, tu es excellente dans toutes les matières répondit Peter, sérieusement intrigué, à la place de James, et Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas lui lancer une vanne bien placée. Peter n'avait décidément aucun talent en ce qui concernait les filles.

- Bien sûr que je t'aiderai Lily, répondit enfin James, lançant un regard noir à son ami, et Lily lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Tu veux qu'on aille à la bibliothèque maintenant ? Là où on ne sera dérangés par personne ? dit-il en jetant des regards entendus à ses amis, qui comprirent le sous-entendu. Sirius lui jeta un clin d'œil et Peter eut enfin l'air de comprendre.

- Ne rentrez pas trop tard les enfants, cria Sirius alors que James et Lily sortaient par le portrait. Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il à ses deux comparses.

- Moi je veux finir mon livre, indiqua Remus, qui était depuis tout à l'heure plongé dans un roman moldu prêté par Anna.

- Tu n'es pas drôle Mumus, rétorqua Sirius, mais c'était plus un constat qu'une plainte. Bon et toi Queudver ?

- Je suis partant pour une petite aventure dans le château, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

- Très bien, se félicita Sirius. Je vais chercher la cape de James et la carte des Maraudeurs et on y va ? Lunard dernière chance de sortir de ta monotonie et de vivre une aventure pleine de frissons et d'excitation ? tenta-t-il.

- Sans façon je passe, soupira-t-il de derrière son livre, et ses deux amis se levèrent alors et moins de cinq minutes ils étaient sortis de la salle commune.

Remus resta dans la salle commune, qui se vida petit à petit. Certains vinrent lui parler quelques minutes. Mis à part quelques exceptions, les Gryffondors avaient fait front uni devant la nouvelle. Une loyauté à toute épreuve, digne de la maison Poufsouffle.

Alors que Remus était plongé dans son livre, tout d'un coup, le portrait s'ouvrit, et Alice Simmons fit son apparition.

- Remus, tu n'aurais pas vu Anna ? demanda-t-elle, l'air visiblement préoccupée.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Elle devait me rejoindre il y a une demi-heure et pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu, et je l'ai cherché partout ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me fais du souci car en ce moment il y a toute une bande de Serpentards qui n'arrête pas de l'embêter et de la provoquer.

- Je vais aller la chercher, proposa-t-il, se levant de son douillet fauteuil. Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire, je vais te la ramener.

Sans tarder il sortit de la salle commune, regrettant que Sirius et Peter aient pris la carte des Maraudeurs. Les connaissant, ils pouvaient se trouver n'importe où dans le château, ou même dans la forêt interdite. Même si Sirius s'était étrangement calmé ces derniers temps, il restait un Maraudeur envers et contre tout, et Remus soupçonnait que Sirius s'ennuyait en ce moment. Etant donné le contexte bien particulier, les Maraudeurs ne l'avaient plus accompagné aux deux dernières pleines lunes, et ils n'avaient également plus fait de petites excursions, et cela devait lui manquer.

Remus décida d'aller tout d'abord explorer les cachots. C'était étonnant qu'Anna soit en retard, elle qui était connue pour sa ponctualité, et Remus craignait en effet que quelque chose ne lui soit arrivé. Tout comme Lily elle venait d'une famille moldue, mais ne possédant pas le tempérament de feu de la préfète des Gryffondors, elle était plus fragile et plus encline aux moqueries cruelles et aux attaques des Serpentards.

Elle et Remus étaient sortis ensemble durant leur cinquième et sixième année, pendant une période de temps assez longue pour un Maraudeur, mais ils étaient restés amis par la suite, et Anna lui avait apporté tout son support lorsque la nouvelle avait éclaté. Remus l'aimait énormément. C'était une amie douce et fidèle, extrêmement gentille et généreuse. Et il valait mieux que les Serpentards ne lui aient rien fait, car là ça risquait de ne pas passer pour le lycanthrope.

Il était plus de dix heures passés, et plus personne ne se baladait dans les couloirs sombres et humides des sous-sols de Poudlard. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il cherchait la jeune fille quand Remus décida de remonter à l'étage et de tenter plutôt de trouver Sirius et Peter afin de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte. Il s'apprêtait à remonter au rez-de-chaussée quand, soudain, il entendit un bruit suspect.

Il se retourna, et à son grand ennui fit face à Severus Rogue, Avery et Jugson. Tous arboraient un sourire cruellement narquois. Remus s'attendit au pire.

- Tiens, tiens, commença Severus, s'avançant vers le lycanthrope. Mais qu'est ce que nous avons là ? On dirait un monstre. Et sur cette réplique éminemment spirituelle, ses deux comparses éclatèrent d'un rire bête.

Remus se força à garder son calme. C'était incroyablement dur, mais il ne tenait pas à provoquer d'esclandres. C'était tous ce que cette bande désirait, et il ne leur donnerait pas satisfaction. Il s'avança pour partir, mais Jugson, qui avait un gabarit pouvant rivaliser celui d'un gorille, se mit devant lui et l'en empêcha.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? demanda Remus avec lassitude. Si vous cherchez à vous battre, vous avez frappé à la mauvaise adresse je ne vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

- Ah oui vraiment ? répondit d'un ton narquois Avery, connu comme étant un futur Mangemort en herbe, cruel et vicieux. Mais qui t'a dit qu'on te laisserait le choix ?

_- Imperius, _cria soudainement Rogue, et l'esprit de Remus se vida tout d'un coup. Il n'éprouvait plus rien et c'était agréable. Tous ses soucis, ses appréhensions s'étaient envolés. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, le regard vide, sous les éclats de rire des Serpentards.

- Et si on s'amusait un peu avec lui d'abord ? suggéra Jugson, un petit sourire cruel se dessinant sur des lèvres trop fines pour un tel visage. Il est complètement à l'ouest là ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter !

- Tu as oublié le plan ? répondit Rogue d'un ton irrité. On doit faire ce qu'on a dit, point final. Et se dépêcher. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on nous interrompe, après tout ses petits copains ne sont peut-être pas très loin.

- Très bien, alors à toi l'honneur, répliqua Avery. Vu que c'est toi le cerveau de toute cette opération.

- Mais avec plaisir mon cher Tom. Depuis le moment que j'attends cela, dit Rogue avec un sourire mauvais.

_- Attaque nous_, dit-il à l'encontre de Remus. _Attaque nous violemment, vas-y. Mais pas avec ta baguette. Laisse ressortir ton côté bestial au grand jour. Vas-y attaque._

Le regard de Remus changea aussitôt. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il serra les poings. Les trois futurs Mangemorts lui firent face, prêts à souffrir pour obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, se venger des Maraudeurs et causer du tort à Dumbledore. Si jamais la communauté sorcière venait à apprendre que le protégé lycanthrope du vieux sorcier avait attaqué violemment trois élèves, le scandale serait énorme et Dumbledore serait contraint de démissionner. C'était faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Sans crier garde, Remus se jeta sur la cible la plus proche, en l'occurrence Severus Rogue, qui eut beaucoup de mal à se laisser faire, le premier instinct naturel étant de sortir sa baguette et de contrer ces attaques. Rogue poussa un petit cri de douleur lorsque Remus lui infligea un coup de poing violent en plein visage. S'écroulant par terre, il se recouvrit son visage qui commençait à saigner de ses mains, mais Remus, obéissant aux ordres, n'en avait pas fini. Il se jeta sur sa victime à terre et s'apprêtait à faire beaucoup de dégâts lorsque…

- Remus non, cria une voix désespérée. Sirius se rua vers son ami et, avec l'aide de James, l'éloigna de Rogue. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur démente qui habitait les yeux d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Une lueur démente dans des yeux inhabituellement vides.

_- Stupefix_, hurlèrent deux voix en même temps, et Sirius et James virent trois éclairs rouges passer dans leur direction, pour frapper les Serpentards derrière eux. Se retournant, ils virent Lily et Peter, tremblants.

_- Finite incantatem, _lança doucement Lily sur Remus. Celui-ci secoua la tête et sembla alors sortir d'un rêve.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda faiblement Remus, regardant tout autour de lui. Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait ? dit-il en apercevant les Serpentards à terre.

- La question c'est plutôt qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? répliqua sombrement Sirius. On vient de te trouver, attaquant Snivellus.

- Quelqu'un t'a lancé l'imperium, ajouta Lily, dont les mains tremblaient. J'ai reconnu tous les signes.

- On doit aller voir Dumbledore. Immédiatement, ordonna alors James, dont le visage était devenu tout rouge et dont les yeux brillaient sous l'effet de la colère. Peter, Sirius, aidez moi à faire léviter ces trois ordures, dit-il en serrant les dents, et trois _wingardium leviosa_ plus tard, tous se dirigeaient vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau du directeur. Lily prononça le mot de passe d'une petite voix, et tous montèrent l'escalier en pierre, ne prenant pas garde aux têtes des Serpentards qui se cognaient à certains endroits.

Le professeur Dumbledore était présent dans son office. Assis derrière son bureau, il semblait plongé dans de la paperasse quelconque, l'air préoccupé. Entendant le bruit, il leva les yeux en direction de ses élèves, et son sourire se figea en voyant les trois personnes figées que les Gryffondors lui apportaient.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez une excellente explication pour tout ceci, et je suis impatient de l'entendre, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme, se levant de son siège.

- Ils ont lancés un impardonnable sur Remus, répondit avec passion Sirius, s'avançant d'un pas vers le directeur. Dumbledore eut un moment de recul en entendant cela.

- C'est une accusation très grave, dit celui-ci d'une voix lente.

- Mais c'est vrai, s'écria Peter. Ils ont forcés Remus à les attaquer, probablement parce qu'ils veulent le faire exclure.

- Mr Lupin ? interrogea Dumbledore.

- Je ne me souviens de rien, répondit celui-ci avec gêne. J'étais parti chercher Anna Beals, je me trouvais dans les cachots quand je suis tombée sur eux trois, dit-il en désignant les trois Serpentards toujours pétrifiés. Ils ont cherchés à me provoquer en me traitant de monstre, puis c'est le trou noir, jusqu'à ce que je voie les Maraudeurs et Lily.

- Vous pouvez peut-être prendre les souvenirs de Remus pour les regarder dans une pensine ? suggéra James avec espoir. Il savait par son père que Dumbledore en avait une.

- Très bien, soupira le directeur, qui semblait avoir pris dix ans sur le coup. Mr Lupin, si vous le voulez bien.

La suite se déroula très vite. Dumbledore plongea dans sa pensine après avoir récupéré les souvenirs de Remus, et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard, plus tracassé et triste que jamais.

- Très bien, finit-il par déclarer. D'un mouvement brusque de sa baguette, il mit fin aux sorts qui avaient été lancés sur les Serpentards, qui se réveillèrent d'un coup.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda nerveusement Jugson, son regard allant de droite à gauche. Rogue au contraire se rembrunit en voyant les Maraudeurs, l'air menaçant autour de lui, et choisit de garder le silence.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas mais se dirigea vers sa cheminée, d'où il appela les professeurs McGonagall et Slughorn, en les priant de se rendre dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Quoi qu'ils vous aient racontés c'est faux, dit avec précipitation Avery, des gouttes de sueur commençant à perler sur son front.

- Asseyez-vous, fut la seule réponse de Dumbledore, prononcé d'une voix inhabituellement sévère. Je viens de visionner les souvenirs de Mr Lupin concernant votre rencontre dans les cachots, aussi toute tentative de vous justifier ne sert à rien.

Dans le silence le plus complet les trois Serpentards s'assirent. Sirius arpentait la pièce, sachant que si jamais ils croisaient les regards des trois futurs Mangemorts, il était capable de ne pas se contrôler. Comment avaient-ils pu oser ? Et si Sirius, Peter, James et Lily qui les avaient rejoint en cours d'expédition n'avaient pas vu la carte, n'avaient pas vu le nom de leur ami accolé à celui des trois serpents, que se serait-il passé ? Les Serpentards auraient été peut-être gravement blessé par Remus et celui-ci aurait été exclu, sans l'ombre d'un doute !

Très vite les deux directeurs de maison firent leur apparition, Slughorn haletant derrière la stricte professeur de Métamorphoses.

- Professeur que se passe-t-il ? demanda celle-ci d'un ton alarmée.

- L'affaire est très grave Minerva, débuta Dumbledore. Messieurs Rogue, Avery et Jugson ont lancé un Impardonnable sur Mr Lupin pour l'obliger à les attaquer, dans le but de le faire exclure.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, pas mes élèves, dit d'une voix faible Slughorn, jetant des regards presque apeurés aux trois Serpentards qui avaient décidé de se murer dans le silence.

- En êtes-vous sûr professeur ? dit à son tour Minerva, qui avait blanchi sous les propos de son mentor.

- Absolument certain Minerva. Maintenant la question est de savoir ce que nous allons faire.

- Pas Azkaban ! s'écria soudain Avery, perdant son sang-froid. Tout sauf ça !

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de vos actes ? s'emporta Slughorn. Jeter un Impardonnable sur un autre élève, c'est un crime passible de plusieurs années à Azkaban, en compagnie des Détraqueurs ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête par Merlin !

- Albus, ils sont trop jeunes pour aller à Azkaban, les Détraqueurs les détruiraient complètement, plaida Minerva.

- Il n'est pas question de les envoyer là-bas, soupira le directeur, se rendant auprès de son phénix, qui chantait doucement. Mais ils ne peuvent pas rester à Poudlard, décréta-t-il avec tristesse. Je ne peux mettre mes autres étudiants en danger, et étant donné leurs passés et leurs situations j'ai peur que de tels incidents ne recommencent.

- On est exclus alors ? demanda Avery, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix. Personnellement ça ne le dérangeait pas, il pourrait ainsi rejoindre les rangs de Lord Voldemort plus tôt. Il avait eu 17 ans deux mois plus tôt et avait donc déjà la marque qui brûlait sur son bras.

- Oui, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, répondit au bout de quelques minutes Dumbledore. Nous cacherons les raisons pour laquelle vous avez été exclus, mais dès demain vous partirez de Poudlard. Je l'annoncerai au petit déjeuner. Professeur Slughorn, veuillez raccompagner ces trois jeunes gens dans leurs cachots et veillez à ce qu'ils préparent leurs affaires.

Le professeur de Potions, les épaules affaissées, s'exécuta. Les Maraudeurs et Lily n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs oreilles. Ils étaient exclus ! C'était comme un rêve douloureusement devenu vérité. Leur ennemi de six ans disparaîtrait de leur vie aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré, mais à quel prix ? Il avait failli détruire Remus, et malgré le soulagement qui envahissait Sirius à l'idée que Remus n'aurait pas à souffrir de cet incident et que les coupables seraient punis, il se jura que dans un avenir proche, il se vengerait de ce que Rogue avait fait. Il lui ferait payer très cher. Le Rogue de ce monde n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Rogue de son ancienne vie. Il ne serait jamais l'espion de Dumbledore, mais, avec Sirius qui connaissait le futur, ce n'était probablement pas si grave.

Finalement, la situation s'arrangeait petit à petit. Les principaux détracteurs de Remus avaient été exclus, et le lycanthrope n'aurait plus à souffrir leurs attaques.

oOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, à l'heure du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Dumbledore fit une déclaration solennelle devant tout les élèves. Sans donner de détails il expliqua que Rogue, Jugson et Avery avaient attaqué Remus afin de le forcer à faire ressortir son côté bestial, pour pouvoir en fin de compte le faire exclure de Poudlard. Etant donné les circonstances très graves, ils avaient été exclus, ce qui déclencha des cris de protestations chez les Serpentards et des petits cris de surprise et de soulagement chez les trois autres maisons.

A partir de là, les regards portés sur Remus changèrent singulièrement. Beaucoup de ceux qui s'étaient mis à le craindre se repentirent et vinrent lui présenter des excuses, fustigeant les trois coupables qui avaient osé tenter de le faire renvoyer. Bien sur certains membres de la maison de Salazar campaient sur leurs positions, pour la plupart des adeptes de Lord Voldemort ou des descendants des grandes familles de sang-purs qui avaient encore des idées conservatrices. Mais les autres se montraient circoncis et discrets.

Petit à petit les choses reprenaient donc leurs cours normal et les Maraudeurs retrouvaient leur popularité d'antan. De plus, la nouvelle de l'exclusion fit vite le tour de la communauté sorcière, et les plaintes des parents diminuèrent en conséquence. Beaucoup furent choqués par les événements, et finirent par admettre que peut-être ce n'était pas si grave qu'un lycanthrope étudie à Poudlard. Après tout, cela faisait déjà six ans qu'il y était présent et jamais rien ne s'était passé ! Et puis Albus Dumbledore avait tout mis en œuvre pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité, et il ne cessait de répéter qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de cette situation. Et il n'était pas le plus grand sorcier du XXe siècle pour rien ! Il devait avoir un peu raison.

La Gazette du Sorcier vint même interviewer Remus, quelques jours après la fin des examens de sixième année. Au début, le Gryffondor avait refusé, mais c'est James et Lily qui avaient insisté pour qu'il se prête au jeu, arguant qu'il serait bon que la communauté sorcière puisse entendre sa voix, et ainsi se faire une idée plus juste sur la situation.

Le journaliste avait également interrogé le reste des Maraudeurs et Lily, quelques membres des autres maisons excepté les Serpentards et quelques professeurs pour donner une vue d'ensemble, et l'article paru, sans être élogieux, dépeignait un jeune garçon mature et responsable, qui était même préfet, dont les professeurs louaient le travail fourni et l'intelligence, qui avait des amis, dont nul autre que James Potter, héritier de la prestigieuse maison Potter et dont le patriarche, Bowen Potter défendait avec conviction la cause du jeune lycanthrope.

Et cela permit la naissance d'un mouvement de reconnaissance, extrêmement timide cela va sans dire, mais néanmoins présent. Dans les colonnes des différents journaux sorciers apparurent des témoignages de sorciers qui connaissaient des loups-garous ou en avait même dans leurs propres familles. Ils relataient les difficultés de leurs conditions d'existence, l'impossibilité d'avoir un travail stable, l'exclusion dont ils étaient victimes.

Et le jour où les Maraudeurs et Lily reprirent le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux, Sirius songea que peut-être les choses n'avaient pas si mal tourné. Avec un peu de chance, et comme l'avait déclaré Lily, cela allait peut-être permettre de faire avancer la cause des lycanthropes et améliorer leurs conditions d'existence, incluant Remus. Et il était revenu dans le passé pour cette raison après tout : changer les choses, construire un monde meilleur.

Note de l'auteur : voila, probablement un des chapitres les plus longs que j'ai fait, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Les réponses aux reviews sont sur mon livejournal (lien dans mon profil), merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, me laissent des reviews ainsi que mon bêta pour ses précieuses corrections. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et bisous à tous.


	5. Sirius l'entremetteur

Désolée, désolée pour l'immense retard. J'ai vraiment trés honte (pars se cacher ds un trou de souris) mais je promets de plus recommencer.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Sirius l'entremetteur.**

- Alors James qu'est ce que tu attends ? Les lettres pour Poudlard sont arrivées ! cria Sirius du bas de l'escalier avec impatience. Il mourrait d'envie de revoir la tête de James quand celui-ci se rendrait compte qu'il avait été nommé préfet en chef.

- Ne sois pas si impatient, le réprimanda gentiment Rosa Potter, la mère de James, une vieille femme douce et gentille, qui avait adopté naturellement Sirius comme s'il était son second fils. Après tout, vos lettres ne contiennent rien d'autre que la liste des fournitures cette année, rien de bien excitant, dit-elle en riant doucement, et Sirius dut fournir un énorme effort pour ne pas éclater de rire. A l'époque les parents de James avaient été tous aussi choqués que leur fils et avaient d'abord cru à une blague de Sirius. Ils avaient examiné le badge pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'y croire et de féliciter leur fils toujours sous le choc.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, bougonna James, qui n'était pas du matin c'était un fait universellement connu. Pourquoi t'es si excité ces derniers temps ?

- Les lettres sont arrivées, répondit Sirius avec un immense sourire. La tienne est épaisse je trouve.

- Hum, fut la seule réponse non intéressée de James, qui se dirigea vers la cuisine en baillant à plein tube.

Sirius suivit son meilleur ami, cachant mal son excitation. James s'assit à la table, juste devant sa lettre, tandis que son vieil elfe de maison Punpy, lui apportait le petit déjeuner.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est lourde cette lettre, remarqua enfin James entre deux bâillements. Ils m'ont peut-être renvoyés un badge de capitaine ? suggéra-t-il.

- Eh bien ouvre, on verra bien, répondit avec impatience son meilleur ami.

James ouvrit avec une lenteur exaspérante l'épaisse lettre et fit tomber un badge rouge et or étincelant. Il le tint dans ses mains, et sa bouche s'ouvrit grand quand il réalisa ce que c'était.

- Mais, mais, mais, bredouilla-t-il, clairement sous le choc.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius d'un ton innocent.

- Ils m'ont donné le badge de préfet en chef, répliqua James, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

- NON, exagéra Sirius. Tu me fais une blague Cornedrue !

- Non regarde, dit-il, brandissant avec vigueur le badge sous les yeux de Sirius.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as pas reçu le badge de Remus ? suggéra Patmol.

- Oh peut-être ! dit James avec des yeux ronds. Attends, il y a une lettre avec, je vais la lire.

_Cher Mr Potter._

_C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons que vous avez été choisi pour le poste de préfet en chef cette année. _

_Une réunion d'information aura lieu dans le Poudlard Express dés 11h en compagnie de votre homologue._

_En vous souhaitant un très bon été._

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Vice-directrice._

- Oh par Godric ce n'est pas possible ! hurla presque James. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'ils pensaient ? Dumbledore est devenu sénile ma parole ! Moi préfet-en-chef, ce n'est pas possible, enfin, je suis, mais…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe par ici ? Intervint soudain Rosa en entendant tout ce raffut. James, tout va bien mon poussin ?

- Maman, regarde ça ! Dit-il d'une voix ébahi, lui tendant la lettre. Rosa la saisit et la parcourut rapidement.

- Oh mon dieu Dumbledore est devenu sénile ça y est, répéta-t-elle à son tour. Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

James ne savait pas s'il devait être vexé ou non par les remarques de sa mère.

- Pour prendre la défense de James, son comportement a été exemplaire ces derniers mois, intervint Sirius. Surtout pendant la mini crise avec Remus. Je pense que Dumbledore et les autres professeurs ont été impressionnés par la maturité dont il a fait preuve, par son calme et la manière dont il a géré la situation. Et puis, James est un excellent élève, et populaire. Ça a du convaincre Dumbledore. Personnellement je pense qu'ils n'auraient pu trouver personne de mieux pour ce poste.

James rougit sous les compliments.

- Merci vieux, dit-il, embarrassé. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de…

- James, l'interrompit de nouveau son meilleur ami. Tu seras parfait pour ce poste, crois-moi. Et en plus, à ton avis, qui sera la préféte en chef cette année ?

James ouvrit légèrement la bouche, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Visiblement il n'y avait pas encore réfléchi.

Rosa se retint de rire. Elle connaissait l'infatuation de son fils pour la jolie Lily Evans.

- Peut-être que je devrais lui écrire, pour lui demander si elle a bien reçu son badge, et lui dire que moi aussi j'en ai eu un ? Proposa-t-il avec une excitation grandissante.

- Bonne idée, répondit Sirius en souriant.

James partit aussitôt vers sa chambre, en courant presque dans les escaliers, et les deux autres sorciers le regardèrent avec satisfaction.

Rosa Potter reprit la lettre pour la relire une nouvelle fois. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Son fils préfet-en-chef, lui qui avait eu plus de retenues que tous les autres élèves réunis, hormis les Maraudeurs bien entendu !

Mais Sirius avait raison, il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Il était plus calme, plus réfléchi, et il semblait définitivement avoir muri.

Etait-ce à cause de Remus ? Aliana n'en était pas si sûr. Elle optait plutôt pour le comportement de son meilleur ami et presque frère qui lui s'était radicalement transformé. Même Dumbledore lui en avait parlé.

Sirius était toujours le même physiquement. Toujours aussi charmeur et séducteur, toujours le même éclat de rire contagieux, toujours le même charisme…mais cependant, quelque chose de fondamental avait changé en lui.

C'était comme s'il était devenu un adulte brusquement. Il y avait une telle souffrance dans ses yeux, il avait le regard d'un adulte qui avait fait la guerre, qui avait presque trop vécu…c'en était presque effrayant.

Et souvent, c'était comme s'il se forçait de rire, comme s'il faisait semblant d'être heureux. Pourtant, Rosa ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu lui arriver de si terrible. Ça ne pouvait être à cause de ses parents elle en était sûre. Non elle ne comprenait pas, mais Sirius n'était plus le même, et ça avait une incidence sur James.

Tout comme Dumbledore, elle se promit de surveiller cela de plus prés.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Trois jours après que James n'ait reçu sa lettre et appris qu'il était nommé préfet-en-chef, lui et Sirius allèrent retrouver leurs amis sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Sirius vivait chez James depuis qu'il avait été renié par ses parents, mais cela faisait prés de trois semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs deux autres acolytes. Peter était en effet parti en vacances avec ses parents chez une tante en Irlande et Remus était lui aussi parti, en France chez son père et sa belle-mère, une française charmante et sorcière. Ils étaient tous les deux revenus la veille, et bien entendu des dispositions avaient été prises pour se revoir immédiatement. Le rendez-vous avait été pris sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour en même temps acheter les affaires scolaires dont ils auraient besoin, et les deux amis en avaient également profité pour inviter d'autres amis à se joindre à eux. Lily bien entendu, Evana que Sirius brûlait de revoir, Anna, Franck et Alice. Et toute la petite bande avait dit oui, à leur grande joie.

Franck et Alice avaient quitté Poudlard et avaient intégré la formation des Aurors qu'ils suivraient pendant trois ans avant d'entrer officiellement dans le métier. James et Sirius étaient heureux et jaloux en même temps : eux aussi rêvaient de devenir Aurors depuis leur cinquième année.

Et autre bonne nouvelle, les deux tourtereaux étaient fiancés depuis peu.

- Allez Sirius, dépêche-toi ! Cria James avec exaspération. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Sirius soit systématiquement en retard ?

Les deux Animagus se trouvaient encore chez James, et cela aurait du faire plus de dix minutes qu'ils auraient du se trouver au Chaudron Baveur où les attendaient déjà probablement tout le monde.

Si jamais Lily en avait marre de les attendre et partait avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Sirius mourrait dans d'atroces conditions.

- T'inquiète pas Cornedrue, dit Sirius d'un ton désinvolte en descendant les escaliers. Ta Lily sera toujours là, elle aussi veut voir son Jamesie chéri !

James rougit mais ne répondit pas. Avec empressement il tira son meilleur ami par la main et l'entraina vers le salon pour qu'ils puissent se rendre au pub par poudre de cheminette.

- Faîtes bien attention surtout, leur recommanda Rosa. Par les temps qui couraient, laisser seuls des adolescents sur le Chemin de Traverse n'était peut-être pas très prudent. Mais elle savait aussi que Sirius et James allaient rejoindre les deux filles dont ils étaient amoureux, et que la compagnie d'une vieille femme était la dernière chose qu'ils voulaient au monde.

Et puis des Aurors avaient été posté sur le Chemin, par mesure de prévention. Encore heureux que Millicent Bagnole écoutait les recommandations de Dumbledore.

Les garçons hochèrent vaguement la tête en signe d'acquiescement avant de jeter tour à tour de la poudre verte dans la cheminée et de disparaître plus rapidement qu'il ne fallait de temps pour dire Quidditch.

Le Chaudron Baveur était rempli aujourd'hui, constata Sirius en atterrissant. Pas étonnant, il faisait un temps radieux aujourd'hui et en plus les lettres venaient d'arriver.

Dans la foule qui se pressait dans le pub il parvint cependant à distinguer au fond à droite, tout prés du bar et de tom, tous leurs amis qui les attendaient visiblement en buvant une Biérabeurre. Tirant James derrière lui qui était en train d'ôter la poussière sur sa robe de sorcier, ils se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Bah ça va, vous n'êtes pas en retard, railla Remus, levant son verre dans la direction des deux Maraudeurs.

- Absolument pas non, répondit Sirius sur le même ton, allant s'asseoir directement à côté d'Evana. Alors comment tu vas toi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix nettement plus douce à la timide Serdaigle.

- Ca va et toi ? Répondit-elle en rougissant. Sirius était vraiment très proche d'elle. Et le bras qu'il mit autour de ses épaules n'arrangea pas son état d'esprit.

- Ca va mis à part le fait que j'ai eu à endurer les plaintes de James pendant tout le début des vacances. Lily par-ci, Lily par-là, et bla bla bla. Une vraie fille des fois. Mais je le comprends quelque part. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une fille dans la peau.

Ce disant il plongea son regard dans celui d'Evana qui ne savait presque plus où se mettre. Sirius était-il en train de parler d'elle ?

Bien sûr, ils étaient proches, et elle savait qu'il l'aimait bien. Mais Sirius pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait, pourquoi se serait-il intéressé à elle ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier, elle n'était qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Pas très jolie et très timide.

Et Sirius sembla lire dans ses pensées, car il ajouta.

- Je te trouve ravissante aujourd'hui Evie, dit-il, utilisant le surnom qu'il était le seul à lui donner. Tu es vraiment très belle.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me draguer, Sirius Black ? Répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton faussement badin, espérant masquer le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle.

- Oui, répondit-il franchement. Pourquoi, cela te dérange ?

Il savait très bien que non. Il savait qu'Evana était amoureuse de lui, tout comme dans le passé. Mais il devait faire semblant bien entendu. Etre remonté dans le temps offrait d'indéniables avantages, mais des fois ça pouvait être pesant. Revivre certaines scènes à l'identique par exemple, ou cacher certaines choses…et par Godric si jamais Lily et James ne se décidaient pas bientôt il allait commettre un crime. C'était trop à supporter leurs regards en coin, leurs sourires timides, et surtout, surtout, les lamentations de son meilleur ami.

- Pas du tout, finit-elle par répondre, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Charmé, Sirius prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

A côté d'eux, tous discutaient tranquillement. Franck et Alice donnaient plus de détails et d'explications sur leur formation d'Auror à un Peter qui semblait fasciné. Et cela intrigua Sirius.

Dans le passé, jamais Peter n'avait envisagé ce métier, contrairement à Remus qui n'y avait renoncé que parce que sa condition de lycanthrope l'en empêchait. Mais Peter était trop faible et peureux, et personne n'aurait pensé à ce choix de carrière pour lui.

Mais ces derniers temps le petit Peter semblait avoir changé. Sirius avait veillé à changer de comportement avec lui. Il voulait l'empêcher de se tourner vers Voldemort. Que leur amitié triomphe, qu'il ait suffisamment confiance en lui, en eux, en leur amitié, pour résister aux appels des Ténèbres. Sur ce point l'épisode avec Remus avait été une agréable surprise pour l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. Peter n'avait pas hésité à affronter les élèves en colère, des Serpentards même. Il était resté à leurs côtés et avait affiché une loyauté indéfectible. Sirius avait alors songé qu'il y avait de l'espoir.

Mais maintenant une nouvelle idée naissait dans son cerveau hyperactif. Peter avait l'air intéressé par le métier d'Auror. Pourquoi ne pas l'encourager sur cette voie ? Le prendre à part et le pousser pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. Après tout, Peter n'était pas mauvais. Bien sûr il avait des lacunes, était assez paresseux et n'avait pas le niveau des trois autres, mais avec du boulot il pouvait y arriver.

Et Sirius l'aiderait.

Tout plutôt que de le perdre. Dans cette nouvelle réalité, les Maraudeurs subsisteraient, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur James et Lily, qui chuchotaient à voix basse. Les choses semblaient se précipiter pour eux, à sa plus grande joie. Quand James lui avait envoyé cette lettre pour lui annoncer qu'il était préfet-en-chef, Lily lui avait répondu à peine quelques heures plus tard pour le féliciter chaleureusement, lui confirmer que oui, elle aussi avait eu le badge, et qu'elle était heureuse qu'ils le soient à deux. James avait hurlé sa joie pendant le reste de la soirée.

Sirius se retint de rire en se souvenant que dans le passé, en apprenant la nouvelle Lily avait menacé d'aller voir Dumbledore pour vérifier si ses capacités mentales étaient toujours intactes avant de piquer une crise de nerfs à l'idée de devoir travailler toute une année avec ce crétin de Potter comme elle l'appelait.

Oui, décidément les choses évoluaient dans le bon sens.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

- Bon alors, quand est-ce que tu vas demander à Lily de sortir avec toi ? Demanda Sirius, quelques heures plus tard, quand lui et les trois autres Maraudeurs furent de retour chez James. En effet, ce dernier comme chaque année avait invité Remus et Peter à passer quelques jours chez lui. Quelques jours qui invariablement se transformait en quelques semaines.

Les quatre amis étaient dans la chambre de James où ils s'étaient réfugiés après un délicieux repas. Repu, Sirius était allongé sur le lit de James qu'il avait piqué sans vergogne. Remus et Peter étaient à moitié allongés par terre, le regard dans le vide. Quand au principal intéressé, il était assis sur une chaise, les jambes allongées sur son bureau, lançant une petite balle dans les airs et la rattrapant.

- Je veux pas qu'elle me dise non, répondit l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. On est amis, mais je sais pas si…

- Oh Cornedrue tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les filles ! S'exclama Peter qui pourtant n'était pas un expert en gente féminine. Tu ne vois pas que Lily t'adore ! Bien sûr qu'elle dirait oui, elle a vu que tu avais changé, et elle aime ça. Anna me l'a dit !

- Comment ça ? Demanda un James subitement intéressé. Il lâcha alors la balle qui retomba par terre et adressa toute son attention au pauvre Peter qui songea soudain qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire pour une fois.

- Ben, Anna m'a dit tout à l'heure que Lily appréciait beaucoup ta nouvelle personnalité. Qu'elle te trouvait charmant, mignon et drôle, et qu'en plus elle te faisait confiance. Et elle est amoureuse de toi. Seulement elle pense que peut-être toi tu ne l'es plus vu que tu as cessé de la harceler sur ce sujet.

- Vraiment ? Demanda James, qui n'osait croire ce qu'il entendait. Sa Lily serait amoureuse de lui…sa Lily !

- Est-ce que tu y crois toi ? Murmura Remus, se retournant vers Sirius. Lily amoureuse de James, si on m'avait dit ça l'été dernier, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! C'est comme si on se retrouvait soudainement dans un univers alternatif !

Sirius sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il était surtout soulagé que les choses se déroulent comme il le souhaitait. Au début, il avait eu peur que sa connaissance du futur ne puisse causer certaines gaffes. Il savait que jouer avec le temps était quelque chose de malaisé et délicat, et il ne voulait surtout pas créer de catastrophes. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, hormis le fiasco avec Severus, et encore son expulsion de Poudlard n'était pas si déplaisante, tout s'était déroulé à merveille.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? Demanda James avec nervosité. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe cette fois-ci.

- Tu veux pas qu'on lui demande à ta place quand même ? Le railla Remus. Et puis après tout, si même Sirius a été capable de demander à Evana de sortir avec lui, tu es capable de sortir avec Lily Cornedrue, enfin du moins je pense.

Sur cette déclaration Sirius saisit un oreiller et frappa vigoureusement le loup-garou avec. Débuta alors une bataille d'oreillers dont les Maraudeurs avaient le secret, et cela eut le mérite de changer les idées d'un James nerveux et paniqué.

Pas facile d'être un adolescent de 17 ans qui s'apprête à déclarer sa flamme à la fille qu'il aime et qui l'a déjà rejeté 236 fois par le passé. Oui, il a compté.

Mais il allait quand même falloir qu'il se jette à l'eau, et Sirius allait veiller à ce que tout se passe bien.

Avant qu'ils ne se quittent à la fin de l'après-midi, James avait invité tout le monde à venir passer le prochain week-end chez lui, afin de fêter l'anniversaire de Remus. Bien sûr tous avaient accepté, et James songea alors que l'occasion serait parfaite pour déclarer sa flamme à Lily.

Les Potter habitaient dans une très grande maison à Godric's Hollow. Un manoir familial qu'ils possédaient depuis le XVe siècle. Une grande bâtisse confortable et chaleureuse, entouré d'un immense parc où James adorait jouer au Quidditch depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Le samedi en question, alors que les elfes de maison s'affairaient et préparaient la petite fête, que Remus et Peter dormaient encore comme des bienheureux, James lui courait un peu partout dans la maison, plus excité qu'une puce. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, et son esprit d'adolescent était focalisé sur une seule chose : dans quelques heures à peine Lily serait chez lui, et il lui demanderait de sortir avec lui, et si Merlin le voulait bien, elle dirait oui, et ils sortiraient ensemble, et ils se marieraient ensemble et auraient pleins de bébés et ils seraient heureux toute leurs vies.

Oui mais si elle disait non encore une fois il ne lui demanderait plus jamais et vivrait misérable et malheureux le restant de ses jours.

Et il était terrifié à l'idée de se jeter dans le vide de la sorte. Mais après tout, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien.

N'est ce pas ?

Et James était en train de changer de tenue pour la septième fois de la journée quand son meilleur ami décida de venir mettre son grain de sel dans tout ça.

- Tu sais, je crois que la première tenue était déjà très bien, dit nonchalamment Sirius dans l'embrasure de la salle de bain où James, planté devant un miroir magique qui passait son temps à lui crier de faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux.

James baissa les yeux vers tous les vêtements jonchés sur le sol, puis examina de nouveau sa tête dans le miroir. Ce dernier avait-il raison ? Devait-il faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux ?

- Tu crois que je devrais me couper les cheveux ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération.

- Par Godric, tu es pire qu'une fille Jamesie ! Je suis sûr que Lily n'est pas dans de tels états, et pourtant elle pourrait ! Relax, tout va bien se passer, sois juste toi-même, c'est ça qu'elle aime.

- Tu crois vraiment ?

En ce moment, James avait l'air d'un petit garçon, et cela adoucit Sirius. Les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de son meilleur ami, alors qu'il croupissait à Azkaban, c'était d'un homme terrorisé par une prophétie, vivant caché avec sa femme et son fils, d'un adulte qui avait grandi trop vite dans une guerre qui le dépassait et qu'il ne pouvait gagner. Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver un James gamin qui avait peur que Lily ne l'aime pas, ça relativisait tout.

Parce que Sirius était le mieux placé pour savoir que dans moins d'un an, la guerre aurait commencé, ils se seraient engagés dans l'Ordre du Phénix et ne passeraient plus une seule journée sans craindre pour leurs vies ou celles des gens qu'ils aimaient.

Alors il fallait à tout prix profiter de ces instants.

Sirius entra complètement dans la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- James, commença-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde, crois-moi quand je te dis que Lily est amoureuse de toi, et qu'elle ne te rejettera pas. Je parierai ma vie là-dessus, et ce n'est pas une blague. Vous allez sortir ensemble, et vous allez même vous marier, et vous aurez un fils que vous appellerez Harry. Il sera ton portrait craché mais aura les yeux de sa mère. Ce sera un Gryffondor pur souche, un brave gamin doué au Quidditch, tellement doué d'ailleurs qu'il sera le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ait connu depuis un siècle. Tu verras !

James rit doucement.

- Hey ben, je savais pas que tu avais des dons de prophète Patmol ! Mais pourquoi Harry ?

- Pourquoi pas ? C'est très bien comme prénom. Et puis je serais le parrain !

James rit de plus belle.

- Bien sûr ! Enfin si Lily est d'accord.

Les deux meilleurs amis échangèrent un regard complice. Sirius avait réussi à redonner confiance au Gryffondor. Si Sirius était aussi catégorique, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bain, discutant tranquillement et allèrent réveiller Peter et Remus. Et quelques heures plus tard, la petite sauterie put commencer.

Le soleil brillait au dehors, et pas une seule brise de vent ne venait adoucir la chaleur. Réunis dans le parc, les adolescents jouaient à divers jeux sorciers. Sirius aurait voulu faire une partie de Quidditch, mais les filles n'étaient guère motivées et galamment les garçons avaient obtempéré.

- Alors, tu t'amuses Lily ? Demanda timidement James, s'approchant de sa belle qui riait aux éclats. Elle était encore plus jolie aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux sous l'effet du soleil étaient un peu plus dorés, ses joues étaient toutes rouges et ses yeux pétillaient gaiement. Et elle était vêtue de manière moldue, ce qui était très joli, même si pour être honnête James devait reconnaître qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien à la mode moldue. Elle portait une sorte de pantalon bleu fait d'une matière étrange qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et un petit t-shirt noir.

Vraiment très jolie.

- Oui, c'est une super journée ! Acquiesça-t-elle.

- Bien, répondit James, le regard résolument fixé sur ses pieds. Il lui avait déjà demandé des centaines de fois, pourquoi donc était-ce si difficile aujourd'hui ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas James ? S'inquiéta Lily en le voyant aussi embarrassé. Le visage tout rouge, les épaules voutées et les yeux fixés sur le sol comme si quelque chose de fascinant était en train de s'y produire, il avait l'air bizarre

- Non je, enfin oui mais euh, en fait je…commença-t-il de manière très éloquente avant d'être brutalement interrompu par un frisbee sorcier qui fonçait tout droit sur eux et qui frappa Lily en pleine tête. Sous la force de l'impact, la jeune sorcière en tomba à la renverse.

- Lily ça va ? Cria presque James à côté d'elle. Alors que le frisbee était reparti dans les airs, à la recherche d'une autre victime probablement, quelques gouttes de sang apparaissaient sur le front de Lily, là où l'objet incriminant l'avait frappé. Lily porta la main à sa tête et répondit.

- Oui oui, je, ça fait un peu mal mais ça va.

Entre temps, tout le monde s'était rapproché pour voir ce qui se passait, et Sirius, qui était celui qui avait lancé un peu fort le frisbee, dit négligemment.

- Tu devrais l'amener à l'intérieur pour soigner la plaie Cornedrue. Nous on vous attend ici pendant ce temps.

James jeta un regard curieux à son meilleur ami. C'était comme si Patmol tentait de lui faire passer un message. Et l'Animagus se demanda soudainement si Sirius n'avait pas intentionnellement balancé le frisbee sur la jeune fille pour créer une occasion de tête-à-tête.

Ce serait bien son genre.

Il prit Lily par le bras et l'aida à se relever pour l'emmener à l'intérieur. Le trajet se fit en silence alors que la plaie sur le front de la Gryffondor saignait de plus en plus. Visiblement Sirius avait mis tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et James s'empressa de prendre un torchon qu'il mouilla un peu avant de le poser délicatement sur le front de la jeune fille.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et James décida de passer à l'action. Ici, dans la maison, sans personne autour d'eux, il se sentait soudainement bien plus en confiance.

- Ca a arrêté de saigner, constata-t-il après quelques instants. Ne restait plus qu'une toute petite coupure, Lily n'aurait même pas de cicatrice à priori. Il reposa le torchon sur l'appui de cuisine juste derrière eux, mais ne recula pas.

- Merci, dit-elle, ne cessant de rougir. Elle aussi n'avait pas manqué de remarquer leur proximité, et soudain elle se demanda elle aussi si Sirius n'avait pas fait exprès de lui lancer ce truc à la figure. Il ne s'était même pas excusé après tout.

Sans même réfléchir, James avança doucement sa main vers Lily et repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui balayait son visage pour la remettre derrière son oreille.

- Qui aurait pu penser qu'on deviendrait amis ? Dit-il soudainement, d'une voix très douce. Que tu viendrais chez moi, qu'on s'entendrait aussi bien ?

Lily rit nerveusement.

- Pas moi en tout cas, admit-elle. Mais je t'ai mal jugé James, je te reconnais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

James rosit sous le compliment. Lily lui en faisait si rarement, il devait savourer ce moment.

- Quelqu'un de suffisamment bien pour que tu envisages, de, enfin de, peut-être…

- …de sortir avec toi, termina doucement Lily, un sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres. James, j'attends que tu me le demandes depuis prés de deux mois maintenant, alors oui, bien sûr que oui.

- Tu…euh…tu attends que…le pauvre James était tout retourné. Décidément les filles c'était très compliqué, comprit-il dans un rare éclair de lucidité.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi idiot, l'interrompit de nouveau la jeune fille.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

A partir de là, les Maraudeurs passèrent un été parfait, du moins de l'avis de Sirius. James et Lily étaient ensemble, lui-même était avec Evana, et puis bon pour Remus et Peter, on leur trouverait quelqu'un à la rentrée, Poudlard rengorgeait de jeunes et jolies filles après tout.

Non, tout allait parfaitement jusqu'à maintenant, songea Sirius en montant à bord du Poudlard Express, pour la dernière fois de sa vie, non sans nostalgie. Cette fois-ci c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard. La guerre n'allait pas tarder à commencer, mais Sirius ne ferait plus les mêmes erreurs.

Il connaissait le futur. Il était prêt à l'affronter.

JPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLEJPLE

Et pendant que les élèves faisaient leur rentrée à Poudlard, trois anciens rejoignaient avec allégresse les rangs de Lord Voldemort.

Une décision prise volontairement, avec joie même. D'autant plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait accueillis les bras ouverts.

Et Severus Rogue ne regrettait plus un seul instant les évènements de ces derniers mois.

Si au début il avait été furieux d'être renvoyé de Poudlard, furieux et humilié, aujourd'hui il s'en satisfaisait pleinement. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à apprendre là-bas. Il était bien meilleur que tous ces crétins d'élèves, et au moins ici, avec son Maître, il pouvait être utile.

Le Maître était en train de rassembler ses forces. Chaque jour lui apportait de nouveaux adeptes. Les grandes familles le rejoignaient, des élèves étaient convaincus par la justesse de son discours, et les Mangemorts s'entrainaient, se préparaient à la guerre imminente.

Severus contempla avec fierté la marque sur son avant-bras. Aujourd'hui il n'était rien, mais demain, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait triomphé, il serait à ses côtés, plus puissant que jamais. Il aurait enfin le droit lui aussi à sa part du gâteau. Plus jamais il ne serait pauvre et méprisé, plus jamais il ne serait malheureux.

Mais surtout, il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche sur ses ennemis. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew et Lily.

Son ancienne meilleure amie, il avait même été amoureux d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé. C'était avec fureur qu'il avait appris par certains amis Serpentard qu'elle sortait désormais avec James Potter. Ils formaient l'heureux couple le plus célèbre de Poudlard. Et Severus était fou de rage.

Elle lui avait promis de ne jamais céder à ses avances. Elle était la première à se moquer de lui et à le trouver arrogant et immature. Pourtant elle avait fini par craquer, elle s'était transformée en une de ces adoratrices, une fille idiote et superficielle. Elle s'était laissé prendre au piège, et Potter ne tarderait pas à la jeter comme une vieille chaussette une fois qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

Elle l'avait trahi, et elle en paierait le prix.

Et dans pas très longtemps.

Une attaque été prévue sur Poudlard. Dans une semaine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était presque prêt, et il voulait lancer un signal fort au monde sorcier. Leur montrer qu'il était bien plus puissant que Dumbledore, ce vieux fou gâteux. Il allait lancer ses Mangemorts sur Poudlard et certains n'en réchapperait pas.

Lily Evans faisait partie de ceux-là.

**Note de l'auteur** : bon ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment bon, mais j'ai essayé de faire vite pour me remettre dans l'ambiance de cette fic, et puis je voulais un chapitre assez lèger avant que les choses plus sérieuses ne commencent.

J'essaierai de ne pas attendre trop longtemps avant la prochaine update. En tout cas ce sera plus 10 mois ça c'est promis. D'ici la prochaine fois, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Bisous à tous et à bientôt, promis.


End file.
